Boys Before Flower MinSung Vers (Lee Min Ho X Kim Ye Sung)
by Afifa Han
Summary: (Chapt 8 Up!) bercerita tentang Kim Yesung yang bersekolah di SHINwa High School dan selalu di jahilii oleh sang penguasa bernama Lee Min Ho... /SUMMARY CHANGE/ /MINSUNG/ I'm back from Hiatus :)
1. Chapter 1

**BBF**** : Kim YesungXLee MinHo Vers.**

**Cast : Kim Yesung. F4 (Lee Min Ho, Kim Hyun Jeong (SS501 Member), Kim Bum, Kim Joon (T-Max Member))**

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T-M

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo's everywhere, alur ngebut. EYD kacau... adoption from Drakor with same title.

**A/N : **fict ini tercipta karena request'an seseorang di salah satu group yang saya ikuti di FB ^_^ hope you like it, I've do my best... but if you still didn't like it, I'll **discontinue **or **delete** this fict. Ah, once more... saya nulis ini sambil mendengarkan semua soundtrack BBF. Supaya dapet gambaran, hihihi.

Summary : namja manis penerus keluarga Kim yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal tanpa bantuan kekuasaan keluarganya, mendapat beasiswa di sekolah Elite bernama Shinwa High School. Kehidupan sekolah Kim Yesung-si namja manis-yang penuh dengan hari-hari menyebalkan karena Penerus Perusahaan Shinwa yang bernama Lee Minho yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan di depannya karena suatu alasan yang hanya di ketahui oleh si namja tampan tersebut. So? Penasarankah?

_Let's Check This Out_

_Chapter 1 :_

"kyaaa~"

Terdengar jeritan yang memekakan telinga yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang berada di salah satu rumah tradisional di desa tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Mari ke TKP.

"ommo~ Yesungie, waeyo?" teriak seorang Yeoja paruh baya di depan kamar anaknya yang bernama Kim Yesung.

"eomma... aku dapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Shinwa.!" Teriaknya pada sang eomma lantas memeluknya.

"jinjja? Eomma ikut senang jika begitu" jawab sang eomma "yasudah, cepat bereskan pakaianmu sayang... dan sebelum berangkat ke seoul, sempatkanlah untuk menemui Appa serta harabeoji dan halmeoni mu eoh?" lanjut sang eomma.

"um, eomma" jawab Yesung seraya menganggukan kepalanya imut dengan gaya khas anak-anak yang polos. Bukankah dia memang polos? Kkkk~

#SKIP

**Yesung POV**

Hah, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke seoul. Setelah mengunjungi pemakaman, aku berencana ingin mengunjungi dulu sekolah dasar dan junior high school tempat aku belajar sebelumnya.

"ah, lihatlah siapa yang datang?" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar dari arah belakangku.

Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku, seketika aku terkesiap kaget dan langsung memasang wajah datarku (poker face).

"o' Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" ujarku datar.

"tak inginkah kau meluruskan masalah yang ada, baby?" tanya namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

"tak perlu. Saya pamit Kyuhyun-ssi" masih dengan nada datar dan segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat untuk pulang.

Aku benci Namja penghianat itu. Inner ku.

**Yesung POV END**

"yesung hyung~" panggil seorang anak laki-laki manja.

"eoh? Jongjin, waeyo?" sahut Yesung.

"benarkah hyung akan pergi ke seoul untuk belajar. Lalu, aku bermain dengan siapa jika hyung pergi?" tanya anak itu sarat dengan nada sedih.

"bukankah ada Sungjin, temanmu... jja, hyung berangkat sekarang" yesung mendekati adiknya yang berdiri dekat pintu kamarnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik, di elusnya rambut sang adik dengan kasih sayang "dengar, kau adalah namja... tak boleh cengeng, kau harus kuat agar bisa menjaga eomma selama hyung belajar eoh?" nasihatnya.

"tentu hyung" jawab anak itu semangat di sertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

"jja, eomma aku berangkat." Teriaknya dan segera berlari menuju halte bus agar bisa sampai di stasiun kereta tepat waktu.

**Meanwhile at seoul, Lee Mansion.**

"ya! Ahjussi, jangan ganggu aku. Aku, masih mengantuk" Teriak seorang namja tampan dari atas tempat tidur King Size-nya seraya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"tapi tuan muda, nyonya besar akan datang hari ini" jawab namja paruh baya yang di panggil Ahjussi tadi.

"aku tak peduli dengan nenek sihir itu." Kesal sang tuan muda.

"heol, Min Ho-ya sampai kapan kau mau tiduran eoh? Bukankah kita ada balapan pagi ini" ujar Kim Joon dengan kesal, karena sahabatnya sangat susah di bangunkan.

"hm" jawab Min Ho dengan acuhnya.

"ya! Lee Min Ho... bangun atau ku lempari kau kecoa, pangeran Malas..." desis Kim Joon lagi di sertai ancaman, sedangkan 2 sahabatnya yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengar cara seorang Kim Joon membangunkan The Lazy Prince-Lee Min Ho.

"mwo?" jerit Min Ho seraya bangkit duduk di kasurnya "Ya! Kim Joon, Jangan pernah sebut binatang terkutuk itu. Geurae... aku bangun. Satisfied?" teriak Min Ho OOC di sertai nada kesalnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ck, melampiaskan kekesalan mu pada pintu yang tak berdosa eoh Pangeran?

"ah, Gamsahamnida Tuan Muda Joon telah membantu membangunkan Tuan Muda" Ujar Park Ahjussi seraya membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"ne Ahjussi. Sama-sama, yasudah lebih baik Park Ahjussi meminta maid untuk menyiapkan sarapan kami eoh?" ujar Joon dengan santai.

Berlalunya park ahjussi yang di dampingi 2 orang maid yang telah membereskan kasur serta menyiapkan baju untuk tuan muda mereka untuk melakukan tugas selanjutnya.

"hari ini, seperti biasa aku tak akan ikut kalian balapan. Aku akan menjadi penonton saja" ujar Hyun Jeong lembut.

"ah, why? You always like that, masih trauma huh?" tanya Kim Bum dengan nada yang menjelaskan bahwa Ia sangat kasihan dengan sahabatnya yang masih trauma itu.

_Ceklek_ /Anggap suara pintu yang di buka/

Semua perhatian beralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di buka oleh sang tuan muda, dengan menggunakan bathrobe Min Ho berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang tergeletak Rapi di atas kasurnya.

"kalian semua sudah tahu akan ada murid yang mendapat beasiswa di Shinwa?" tanya Min Ho.

"hum" jawab ketiga sahabatnya serempak seraya menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, dia dari Busan bukan?" tanya Joon.

"ah, dia sepupuku. Dia masuk jurusan Art sama sepertiku" jawab Kim Bum "dia sangat manis" lanjut Kim Bum seraya menerawang membayangkan wajah sepupunya "andai dia bukan sepupuku, mungkin sudah ku jadikan pacarku... ah" ujar Kim Bum lagi.

"ya terserah kau Playboy..." ledek Joon pada Bum.

"ah sudahlah, jangan bertingkah childish." Lerai Min Ho setelah dia selesai memakai bajunya, serta memanggil maid penata rambut lewat telpon untuk membereskan rambutnya.

"ah, benar sore ini aku harus menjemputnya di stasiun kereta." Ujar Kim Bum lagi.

#SKIP

**At Stasiun Kereta, Seoul.**

seorang namja manis terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang stasiun tersebut, onyx indahnya tak henti-hentinya melirik kesana kemari mencari orang yang di percaya sang Eomma untuk membantunya selama di Seoul.

"Yixing-ah" Namja manis tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, dia merasa seseorang memanggil nama chinanya tapi dia tak peduli, mungkin dia salah orang. Inner namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu atau Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan saat di rasanya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kanannya yang ternyata seorang namja tampan.

"ya! Yixing-ah, kenapa kau diam saja saat ku panggil" ujar namja itu, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"bumie hyung, sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama chinaku." Jawab Yesung seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia kesal tentu saja.

"ahaha, mianhae. Kajja..." ajaknya seraya tersenyum manis sekali membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka menjerit tertahan dan berseru 'ah tampannya namja itu'.

"hum, kajja" jawab Yesung ceria seraya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kim Bum. "hyung, aku ingin ice cream?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes, yang membuat si tampan harus menahan imannya.

"geurae, geurae... kajja kita ke kedai ice cream favoritmu" ujarnya pasrah "kau mau tinggal denganku atau orangtuaku Yesungie?" tanya Kim Bum.

"hum... dengan Hyung saja, aku takut dengan ahjussi" celoteh Yesung mirip anak kecil.

"ahaha..." tawa lembut mengalun keluar dari bibir tebal Kim Bum. "baiklah, kau tinggal dengan Hyung, arraseo?" tegas Kim Bum.

Si manis yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut dan terus melangkah keluar stasiun.

#SKIP

**At Kim Bum's House**

"nah sungie, ini kamarmu." Ujar Kim Bum seraya membuka pintu salah satu kamar di rumahnya. "kau suka cat dindingnya?"

"uwaaaa, hyung... yesungie suka sekali, ini baby blue... Gomawo bumie hyung, chu~" jawab Yesung dengan nada girangnya dan di akhiri dengan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kim Bum yang membuat si penerima kecupan terdiam kaku. "hyungie, wae?" tanya Yesung ketika Kim Bum hanya diam saja.

"a-ah ne? Aniyo, nan gwaenchana..." jawab Kim Bum gugup "geureom sungie, istirahatlah. Mulai besok kau harus sekolah bukan?" tanya Kim Bum mencoba membahas hal lain.

#SKIP

**Morning at Kim Bum's House**

"hyung, hari ini aku ingin naik bus saja boleh?" tanya Yesung, saat mereka berdua sedang sarapan.

"ah, sungie.. apakah kau serius? Hyung takut kau tersesat" jawab Kim Bum.

"aku serius hyung, aku juga sudah pernah tinggal disini hyung jadi aku takan tersesat. Boleh ne? Ne?" rajuk Yesung.

"ah, baiklah" pasrah Kim Bum.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang Hyung. Annyeong~" ceria Yesung yang langsung keluar rumah setelah berpamitan tanpa menunggu tuan rumah menjawab.

**At school**

Mulut mungil itu terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O dengan tatapan kagum yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari kedua onyxnya, terlihat mengagumi bangunan di depannya.

"aish, apa benar ini sekolah? Kenapa sangat megah dan mewah" lirihnya masih dengan menatap bangunan di depannya yang ternyata sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar selama 3 tahun ke depan. "ah, hwaiting Kim Yesung" lanjut namja manis itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut celana sekola khas Shinwa High School begitu pula dengan bajunya.

Masih dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum yang di tunjukan kedua onyxnya, namja itu melangkah melawati pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan khusus untuk ruang belajar tanpa mempedulikan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap kagum ke arahnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

"ah, ada F4... ada F4... disana!" teriak salah satu siswi yang mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah belakang Yesung, serentak para murid berjejer di dua sisi seolah membuat jalan untuk F4 lewat. Tapi, sayangnya namja manis kita ini tak mengerti dan malah tetap berjalan di tengah.

Dengan innocentnya Yesung tersenyum manis sekali ketika melihat sang Hyung ada di antara mereka, tak menyadari jika senyumannya membuat semua namja disana meleleh termasuk MinHo yang merasa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan melihat senyum itu.

"bummie hyung..." ujarnya kelewat ceria dengan suara barithone merdunya.

Seketika namja disana tersadar saat mendengar suara yang membuyarkan khayalan mereka. Dan semua mata para namja melirik iri pada pemilik nama yang di panggil Yesung tak terkecuali tokoh pangeran yang merutuk dalam hatinya seperti _'shit, kenapa namja ini sangat manis? Dan kenapa dia memanggil kim bum begitu manis dengan suara merdunya'._

"hm... bisakah kau minggir, aku ingin lewat dan kau menghalangi jalanku" datar dengan tatapan tajam masih kesal dengan panggilan yang menurutnya terlalu manis.

Mendengar itu Yesung tak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat para seme meneguk ludahnya susah termasuk namja di depannya-Lee MinHo-dan para siswi memekik histeris dengan pose imutnya. "memangnya siapa kau? Kurasa aku tak menghalangi jalanmu, kau bisa berjalan lewat sini!" ujar Yesung seraya menunjuk sampingnya yang memang masih bisa di lewati, tak menyadari jika ucapannya itu membuat semua yang disana terperangah.

Dengan ringisan kakunya, Kim Bum berjalan ke depan untuk menarik Yesung dan segera membawa namja manis yang kelewat polos itu pergi sebelum ada yang emosi. "ah, Guys... kurasa aku harus mengantarkan dulu sepupuku untuk mencari kelasnya" ujar kibum masih di sertai ringisan kakunya.

"kim bum, ku harap kau membuat namja jelek ini meminta maaf padaku" ujar Min Ho dengan flatnya di sertai ucapan bohongnya dengan mengatakan namja manis di hadapannya jelek, membuat namja manis di depannya tak suka dirinya di katai jelek. Dia itu Uke terpintar dan tercantik di sekolahnya dulu, meski dirinya tak sadar.

"YA! Rambut keriting, kau pikir kau tampan... rambut keritingmu itu an... hmmmppp" belum selesai ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh sebuah tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dengan kesal yesung melirik si pemilik tangan yang ternyata hyungnya itu sembari memberikan glare yang tak ada seram-seramnya malah terkesan manis.

"sudahlah Jelek, kau membuang waktuku" jawab MinHo seraya melengos meninggalkannya, dia sudah tak tahan dengan bisik-bisik siswa yang menertawakan rambutnya hanya gara-gara ucapan namja manis tersebut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung melepas tangan yang menutup mulutnya. "ya! Rambut Keriting, Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya menggelegar membuat semua murid disana tertawa keras. Menambah kekesalan sang pangeran tampan.

"apa yang kalian semua tertawakan?" tanya MinHo datar tanpa membalikkan badannya, membuat semua murid disana menutup mulutnya rapat tak ingin berurusan lebih dengan sang penerus Shinwa Group. "heh, namja jelek..." seraya membalikkan badannya menatap tajam Yesung "tidak ada yang pernah mengatai rambut kerenku. Namja Jelek!" tekannya di akhir kalimat.

"ish, dasar keriting aneh!" jawab Yesung, dengan kesal Yesung menghampiri MinHo dan sekuat tenaga menginjak kaki namja tampan itu seraya melengos pergi menghiraukan tatapan cengo dari semua orang yang ada disana karena ulahnya yang tak terduga dan menghiraukan namja yang dia injak kakinya dengan mengumpat tentang rambutnya yang aneh, wajahnya yang jelek.

"arghhhh, kakiku" jerit MinHo, "Ya, Kim Bum... kenapa dia sangat galak? Wajahnya saja yang manis tapi ucapan dan tenaganya... arghhh, kakiku" lanjut MinHo seraya memegangi kakinya yang memang berdenyut sakit.

"Mwo? Manis kau bilang? Bukankah kau tadi mengatainya Jelek?" tanya Kim Joon yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawanya jika dia tak ingin ikut mendapat imbas kemarahan seorang Lee Min Ho.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bilang dia manis langsung di depannya... bisa-bisa dia besar kepala" jawab MinHo cepat, karena keceplosan.

"ahh, kau menyukainya?" tanya Hyun Jeong di sertai senyuman tipisnya.

Menghela napas, tak ada yang bisa Ia sembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan akhirnya memilih jujur meski masih ragu dia menjawab

"mungkin saja. Kita lihat, akan ku buat dia kesal setiap hari..." santai MinHo disertai seringaian tampannya.

**TBC**

Reader : apa ini thor? #reader bawa panci berjamaah buat gebukin author#

Author : oke sorry minna~ gua tau ini jelek... #pundung :v# gua pan masih belajar, ini pun coba-coba... tergantung reader atas kelanjutan Fict ini dengan cara klik Kolom Review...

Sekali lagi Read N' Review ne Reader-deul...

Jaa Ne,

Afifa Han

_**Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang telah membaca serta mereview FF abal saya ini, saya terhura(?) FF abal ini dapet respon positif padahal saya jarang aktif di FFn karena sibuk kuliah (maklum saya masih tingkat 1). Saya sangat suka membaca review para reader karena membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini disela jadwal padat kuliah saya, ada yang bisa rekomendasiin saya bagaimana MinHo ngerjain Yesung untuk next chapt? Hehe. *bow* oh iya, Afifa juga minta maaf buat update telat soalnya saya ini cari dulu wifi yg gratisan #plakk.. ngga ding, chapt ini k'hbisan ide... dan setelah mengubek-ubek(?) kisah cinta sahabat saya sendiri, saya dapet ide... smoga reader-deul suka.

**Thanks To **: **DahsyatNyaff, CloudSparkyuLove, ErmaClouds13, Choi Kyu Woon, alinzajazky, Cloud, JungKimCaca, Mylovelyyeye, yeyeyoyo, jeremy Kim84, meeclouds, sparqclouds, dinakyungie, wiwi kyusung, Hyejoon, cha yeoja hongki, ryani cloud, AKUsukaYESUNG, waterAngelL** dan beberepa nama lagi yang muncul sebagai **Guest.** Maaf jika ada nama yang belum tercantum.

_**Chapter 2 : Fisrt Step**_

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik di kawasan seoul lebih tepatnya di daerah sekitar Shinwa High School. Seorang namja manis yang menjadi pemeran tokoh utama kita ini sedang menelusuri bangunan sekolahnya dengan riang, berjalan dengan menyenandungkan lagu favoritenya menuju kelasnya yang akan di mulai 10 menit lagi.

"Kim Yesung..." teriak seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Yesung berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"ah nde? Nugu...?" jawab dan tanya yesung pada namja berwajah manis sepertinya.

"nan Kim Ryeowook imnida..." ujar namja tersebut seraya membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "saya hanya mendapat perintah dari Jung Songsaengnim untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu jika beliau memanggil Yesung-ssi ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sekarang." Lanjut namja yang bernama Ryeowook tersebut.

"ah~ geurae... gomawo Ryeowook-ssi." Jawab Yesung ceria, dan membalas sekilas salam Ryeowook padanya yang berpamitan untuk ke kelas.

Dengan riang Yesung melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang kini berubah haluan menjadi ke ruangan Jung Seongsaengnim, namun mood nya hancur seketika saat ada yang-

"hei jelek, kita bertemu lagi" memanggilnya dengan nickname itu yang jelas Ia tau siapa pelakunya.

Dengan kesal Ia memutar tubuhnya lagi dan langsung melihat si _namja keriting aneh_, well jika namja itu masih bertahan memanggilnya seperti itu maka dia juga akan tetap memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan keriting aneh.

"apakah mulutmu tidak pernah di sekolahkan, aku punya nama dan namaku Kim Yesung bukan jelek" ujar Yesung sinis sambil menekankan ucapannya di akhir kata.

"ya~ ya~ what ever" jawab MinHo dengan nada bicara yang kentara sekali bosannya. "smoga hariMu menyenangkan!" lanjut MinHo di sertai seringaian tampannya

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal Yesung melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya tak menghiraukan Prince Shinwa yang telah merusak moodnya...

**#SKIP**

** Jung's Seongsaengnim Room**

"nah, Yesung-shi... anda tak keberatan bukan menjadi assisten saya?" tanya Jung Saenim dengan penuh harap.

"tentu saja dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda saem~" ujar Yesung ceria tanpa tahu jika Jung Saenim bernafas lega karena Yesung menerima tawaran yang sebenarnya menyangkut hidup dan mati kariernya sebagai tenaga pengajar karena tekanan seseorang.

"nah, tugas pertamamu adalah mewakili saya menyampaikan materi di kelas 3A" sayangnya Jung Seonsaengnim melewatkan perubahan ekspresi si manis di depannya tersebut. "ini materi yang harus kau sampaikan Yesung" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buku yang akan menjadi panduan Yesung.

"ah~ ye seonsaengnim~" jawab Yesung malas dan tak ceria lagi saat tahu kelas siapa yang akan dia masuki. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saem... saya akan langsung mewakili anda sekarang" lanjut Yesung seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar tanpa menunggu gurunya menjawab salamnya yang menghasilkan kerutan dahi di wajah tua sang guru.

**#SKIP**

** In Front Of The Door Of 3A's Class**

'_sigh~ hidupku sial sekali... menjadi asisten guru pas pertama kali harus mengajar di kelas si keriting aneh. Perasaanku tak enak' _batin Yesung seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding.

Dengan ragu Yesung meraih knop pintu kelas tersebut dan membukanya perlahan yang hanya disambut dengan tatapan-tatapan beraneka ragam dari penghuni kelas tersebut yang hanya berjumlah 20 orang.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan langkah anggunnya Yesung berjalan masuk ke kelas tersebut dan duduk di kursi guru dengan elegantnya kemudian membuka buku absen dan memulai mengabsen murid di kelas tersebut, meski sebagian besar murid masih menatapnya aneh karena dia tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk lalu mendata para murid meski sebagian besar seme disana mengangakan mulut tak percaya.

"baiklah, saya Kim Yesung dari kelas 2A. Saya disini sebagai asisten Jung Seonsaengnim untuk menggantikan beliau mengajar, jadi silakan buka buku sosial kalian!" tutur Yesung lembut dengan senyuman angelicnya tak sadar jika senyumannya itu membuahkan tatapan kesal seorang namja tampan karena senyuman itu harus Ia bagi-bagi dengan teman sekelasnya.

"hei Jelek! Tak ku sangka kau cerdas sehingga bisa menjadi asisten seorang guru. Tck!" suara itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga seorang Kim Yesung, membuatnya merutuk sang pemilik suara dalam hati.

"oh, tentu~ Tuan Lee yang terhormat tapi bodoh!" balas Yesung datar.

"mwo?" lengking MinHo menahan amarahnya serta mendeathglare teman sekelasnya yang mentertawakannya, kemudian dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya juga menjadi datar. "kenpa di dunia harus ada manusia jelek sepertiMu Kim Yesung, tck... sangat mengganggu mata" lanjut MinHo dengan seringaian tampan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ingin rasanya Yesung berlari ke dekat wajah sang Tuan Lee lalu dengan penuh perasaan kesal dia merobek-robek mulut itu. _'hah, betapa indahnya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi... sayang aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh tubuh si keriting aneh... kuman' _inner Yesung.

"apa yang kau lamunkan, jelek? Jangan-jangan kau sedang berpikir jika aku sangat tampan" tambah MinHo dengan santainya.

"tch" Yesung berdecih seraya memalingkan mukanya. "Your Dream" teriak Yesung Kesal. "Task! make a working paper about business as much as 50 page in English language, anything business that formal... tomorrow! All of you've to give that working paper to me. a lil' mistake, will make a punsihment approach you. Then, enough for today! I'm leaving" ujar Yesung dengan kesal memberi tugas dan langsung meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang ribut karena tugas yang di berikan Yesung terlalu serius dan mendadak apalagi mereka harus menyelesaikan dalam 1 malam dengan bahasa inggris yang baik tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, itu sulit sekali.

"tsk, dia sangat terobsesi untuk membuatku malu..." decak minho kesal yang membuat seorang Kim Joon tertawa geli. "ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan joon?" bentak MinHo.

"hanya saja aku tak menyangka jika si 'Manis Kim Yesung' tahu kelemahanMu sobat." Ujar Joon dengan menekankan nada bicaranya pada nama Yesung.

"tsk, aku punya dirimu untuk melakukannya" sahut Minho cuek seraya berjalan melenggang keluar kelas, sudah tak mood mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"selalu begitu, penerus Shinwa yang selalu harus terpenuhi keinginannya" rengut Joon sebal, meski protesannya tak di dengarkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

**#SKIP**

** School Canteen, Break Time.**

Terlihat di sudut meja seorang namja manis yang sedang mengaduk makanannya dengan sebal, bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut terkadang mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalan pada seorang namja yang di panggilnya dengan _uhm-_KeritingAneh-_uhm_, yeakh kita sudah bisa namja manis tersebut siapa.

"hey baby, kenapa kau mengaduk makanan mu seperti itu eoh?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dan tepat dari arah depannya.

"hyungie!" rengek Yesung manja, pada namja di depannya.

"ada apa, eoh? Makanan itu seharusnya di makan bukan di acak-acak seperti itu" jawab namja tersebut dengan lembut yang sudah pasti adalah seorang Kim Bum, sang Hyung tersayang Kim Yesung.

"aku benci dengan namja keriting aneh itu, dia mengacaukan kelas pertamaku sebagai asisten jung seonsaeng..." dengan kesal Yesung meletakkan sumpit dan sendok yang sedari tadi dia pakai mengacak-aak makanan hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring akibat benturan sendok dan piring tersebut.

"MinHo maksudmu? dia memang menyebalkan, tapi sebelumnya jika ada seseorang yang menentangnya dia akan langsung membuat anak tersebut menderita" sahut Kim Bum seraya menyeruput Orange Juice yang tadi di pesannya.

"lihat, lihat... dia datang, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi begitu percaya dirinya dengan rambut keriting anehnya ah dan tak lupa seragam kalian berempat yang berbeda, tentu saja itu tak masalah jika hyungie yang memakainya karena hyungie terlihat tampan..." komentar Yesung saat melihat MinHo masuk ke kantin bersama dengan Kim Joon dan Hyun Jeong. Dengan langkah angkuhnya MinHo berjalan mendekat dan duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kim Bum.

"tck, siapa yang mempersilakanmu duduk disana Tuan Idiot Lee!" tekan Yesung dengan sinis.

"tck, pendek... jangan membuat masalah sekarang, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" jawab MinHo santai.

"hyung~..." rengek Yesung seraya memasang aegyo terbaiknya di depan Kim Bum untuk membelanya.

Dengan salah tingkah Kim Bum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "uh... umh, MinHo-ya aku rasa kau lebih baik pindah" ujar Kim Bum pada MinHo.

Dengan deathglare ganasnya MinHo membalas ucapan Kim Bum "kenapa harus aku menurutiMu Hyung?" balas MinHo dengan beberapa penekanan.

"ya sudah! Aku saja yang pergi..." teriak Yesung tiba-tiba dengan mengerucutkan bibir peachnya, melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju keluar kantin.

Dan seringai penuh kemenangan pun tersungging di bibir MinHo, "Dia tambah sangat manis jika sedang kesal" ujar MinHo tanpa sadar membuat ketiga temannya yang mendengar terkekeh geli.

"sepertinya kau harus minta maaf Prince Lee, sebelum dia benar-benar membencimu..." sahut Kim Joon.

"hum~ aku akan..." jawab MinHo menggantung dan hanya beranjak pergi dari situ, entah kemana.

"hah, sangat sulit... si tampan yang mencintai si manis tapi menunjukkan perasaannya dengan salah serta si manis yang menyalah artikan sifat si tampan ..." komentar Hyun Jeong.

**#SKIP**

** School Music's Room**

Seorang namja manis dengan kesal menekan tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya menghasilkan nada yang tak beraturan.

"Lee Min Ho... aku sangat kesal padanya!" desis namja manis tersebut seraya mempout bibir imutnya-lagi.

"aku tau..." sahut sebuah suara familiar.

"ya! Keriting aneh, kenapa kau disini?" jerit namja manis itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Kim Yesung.

"aku hanya ingin memberi ini..." ujar MinHo dengan datar seraya menaruh sebuah bingkisan manis di atas piano. "untukmu..." lanjutnya dan beranjak pergi.

"huh?" Yesung hanya bisa termenung dan menatap bingkisan serta punggung MinHo yang perlahan tergantikan dengan pintu yang mengayun tertutup pelan secara bergantian. "apa aku salah lihat?" tanyanya tak percaya dan segera menyambar bingkisan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut serta penuh rasa penasaran menyobeknya kertas bingkisan.

Mengambil isinya dan merentangkan di depan wajahnya.

'_**Huh ?'**_

"MWOYA IGE?" teriak Yesung, saat benda yang tepat di bentangkan di depan wajahnya adalah sebuah Lingerie Sexy plus transparan warna hitam tak lupa sebelumnya tergeletak sepucuk surat dan setangkai mawar merah.

SHOCK? Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang, sesaat setelah pulih dari masa shock-nya segera Yesung membaca surat yang belum sempat Ia baca tadi.

_Hei, jelek..._

_Aku tau aku terlalu kelewatan, aku~ umh... minta maaf._

_Ottae? Lengerie itu aku pilihkan langsung saat di store, aku membayangkan jika kamu yang memakainya pasti akan sangat indah, sexy._

-Blush- Pipi chubby itu memerah saat membaca kalimat itu. Dengan menahan kesal serta malu sekaligus Yesung melanjutkan membaca.

_Umh, jangan terlalu senang... aku masih akan membuat hari-harimu penuh kekesalan..._

_Prince Handsome Lee_

"tck, mwoya ige? Dia minta maaf tapi tetap akan mengusiliku, tak usah minta maaf... babbo..." decak Yesung tak percaya dan segera merapikan kembali lingerie yang dia panggil dengan pakaian nista ke tempatnya dan membawanya ke kelas seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari jika ada yang melihat blushing yang masih melekat di pipi chubbynya.

Sementara itu di koridor lain, Si tampan yang barusan saja dari ruang musik tengah tersenyum bak orang idiot.

'kkkk~ aku harus melihat dia memakainya' seringainya seraya berpikiran mesum seperti 'aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati jika Ia memakai lingerie itu di depanku' atau 'dia pasti sangat sexy dengan lingerie itu, pantat kenyalnya serta dada mulusnya yang pasti akan terlihat'.

Hah sepertinya pangeran kita ini benar-benar pervert.

"yo, MinHo ada apa denganmu? Kau tersenyum layaknya orang idiot?" tanya Kim Joon yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari Kim Bum dan Hyun Jeong.

"aniya... langitnya sangat cerah" sahut MinHo dengan tak warasnya karena sejujurnya cuaca saat itu agak mendung.

"heh? Apa dia sudah mulai gila?" tanya Hyun Jeong, yang hanya di jawab dengan kekehan geli dari yang lainnya.

**TBC**

Hahaiiii Minna-san, sorry baru update saya sibuk... biasa anak tingkat 1

Ini pun saya paksakan karena saya akan temu warga...

See you next time...

Afifa han.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** hahaiiiii, saya update cepet... #plakked anggap saja sebagai pengganti karena saya kemaren update chapter 2 kelamaan, biasa nunggu mood baik datang itu susah...

**Well, thanks for those who has review my gaje fanfict...**

**Sorry I can't write it all... because I'm in hurry now... **(so bahasa inggris) **and saya sarankan jangan panggil saya Author atau thor, kenapa? Karena saya masih beginner and still new comer... jadi panggil nama saya aja ya? Afifa! Boleh Eonni atau Saeng saya line 97****. Yu ah cyusss, cyiinnnnn #plakkkedAgain.**

**o0o_****민성****_****o0o**

_Chapter 3 : Second Step_

"hari ini apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya?" tanya MinHo pada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. "apa aku harus mengiriminya seribu bunga mawar? Ah, ani... itu terlalu romantis, bagaimana jika aku mengacak-acak ruang musik kesayangannya. Ah, sounds Great!" ujarnya lagi.

Sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat keusilan seorang Lee Min Ho untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kim Yesung.

"berhentilah, kau membuat hidupku tak tenang. Kau tak tau betapa mengerikannya my baby yesungie saat marah." Sahut KimBum dengan nada merana.

"siapa kau? Berani memanggilnya seperti itu?" desis MinHo, cemburu eoh? "tarik ucapanmu KimBum-ssi..." desisnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih berbahaya.

"baik, baiklah... maafkan aku. Lagipula, dia senang aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia berpikir jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu di depan orang-orang maka akan terlihat jika aku pacarnya, well dia bangga dengan hal itu karena menurutnya aku sangat tampan dibandingkan siapapun" celoteh KimBum dengan santai dan segera keluar dari kamar MinHo saat merasakan atmosper yang gelap.

"Kim. Bum. Akan. Ku. Bunuh. Kau!" tekan MinHo bersiap mengambil samurai yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Pangeran Idiot Lee, dia hanya becanda bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai hal serius" jerit KimJoon dengan perubahan aura yang mengerikan dari seorang Lee Min Ho.

"tsk!" dengus MinHo seraya melempar sembarangan samurainya. "sudahlah, besok seperti biasa di basecamp sekolah pukul 8, bubar" perintah MinHo membuat 2 orang sahabatnya pergi berlalu dari kamarnya.

**#SKIP. Tomorrow at School**

"tsk, aku masih kesal dengan namja keriting aneh itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia memberiku sebuah Lingerie mengerikan itu" umpatnya tanpa sadar jika pipinya merona.

BRUKK!

"aughhh..." keluh Yesung sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sukses mencium tanah karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus pada umpatannya sehingga tak menyadari ada namja yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan panik.

"ah, jeoseonghamnida aggashi, saya sedang terburu-buru" ujar namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"aniya, ini juga salahku yang tak memperhatikan jalan... dan, saya namja bukan aggashi" jawab Yesung dengan cemberut saat sadar jika namja barusan baru saja memanggilnya dengan aggashi.

"ah? Ye? Ah... maaf, maaf... anda terlalu cantik menurut saya untuk ukuran seorang namja" jawab namja itu.

"tak apa." Ujar yesung seraya mengibaskan tangannya yang masih di pegang namja itu yang bermaksud untuk membantunya berjalan. "aku akan ke kelas." Lanjut Yesung.

"ah, baiklah. Apa perlu aku antar? Sebaiknya saya antar karena telah membuat anda jatuh?" tawar namja tampan tersebut.

"sebaiknya tidak usah, bukankah anda sedang terburu-buru" sahut Yesung mengingatkan namja tersebut.

"ah! Matta, jeoneun Choi Siwon imnida. Saya permisi" jawab namja yang bernama siwon tersebut dan berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yesung.

"Choi Siwon?" beo Yesung "aku seperti mengenal nama itu. Ah, molla" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Seorang Lee Min Ho selalu mendapat apa yang di inginkannya, seperti hal saat ini.

"bagus" ujar MinHo bangga dengan hasil karyanya pada ruang musik yang Ia hancurkan.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat otaknya begitu terbalik?" tanya KimBum pada kedua temannya. "tsk, aku harus siap-siap menerima kekesalan seorang Kim Yesung jika seperti ini" ujar KimBum merana. Well, mereka sedang memperhatikan seorang Lee Min Ho mengacak-acak isi ruang musik.

"Love Is Blind, brother" ujar KimJoon.

"shut up yer fuckin' mouth, joon" desis KimBum, dia memang tak suka dengan kata "Love Is Blind".

"ah, ku rasa pangeran idiot kita harus tahu jika Kim Yesung sedang di dekati oleh presdir Choi Company" ujar Hyunjeong tiba-tiba dengan santai.

"maksudmu?" tanya KimBum dan KimJoon berbarengan.

"lihatlah" jawab Hyungjeong seraya menunjuk arah samping kiri mereka dengan dagunya.

"ah, shit... jangan sampai MinHo tahu atau moodnya akan menghancurkan segalanya" desah KimBum.

"well, jika seperti itu, kau telat. Lihatlah, tuan muda Lee sedang terpaku melihat Kim Yesung di sentuh-sentuh oleh Choi Siwon" ujarnya tanpa peduli ekspresi horror KimBum dan KimJoon.

.

"shit..." maki MinHo sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang musik. "siapa namja yang berani menyentuh Kim YesungKU" desisnya.

"tsk, lihat saja. Akan ku hancurkan namja itu" makinya lagi seraya terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal.

"apa-apaan namja itu menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu mesra, tak bisa ku biarkan." Makinya terus-terusan.

.

Setelah kepergian siwon, Yesung segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, menuju ruang musik tentunya.

"hah, ngomong-ngomong namja tadi sangat tampan" ujar yesung seraya menutupi chubby cheeknya yang merona.

Dengan riang Yesung berjalan, tanpa tahu jika ruang kesayangannya sudah hancur oleh namja yang uhm memiliki rambut keriting aneh menurutnya.

'_Ceklek'_

Seketika matanya yang sipit seakan memaksa terbuka lebih lebar melihat keadaan itu.

"Ige?" lirihnya. "pianonya?" tanyanya seraya melirik kearah piano yang hancur. Seketika Yesung jatuh berlutut, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tempat kesayangannya hancur, piano partner berlatihnya sudah tak bisa di gunakan.

"hiks, hiks..." terdengar isakan lirih dari bibirnya, bahunya berguncang pelan. Menandakan jika namja manis itu benar-benar menangis.

"aigoo... baby, kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya sebuah suara.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan karena airmata. "Hyung?" lirihnya "ruang musiknya..." suaranya tercekat dia tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya.

"aigoo..." lirih KimBum seraya beranjak memeluk adiknya. "harusnya hyung tadi menghentikan MinHo jika tahu kau akan menangis seperti ini" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"mwo? Jadi namja itu yang melakukan ini semua?" histeris Yesung. "awas saja, akan aku beri dia pelajaran" lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari situ menuju entah kemana.

"yesungie? Eoddiga?" teriak KimBum namun di acuhkan oleh sang pemilik nama.

Dengan aura dan langkah yang penuh dendam Yesung melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah. Saat itu dia melewati parkiran tiba-tiba sebuah Ide melintas di benaknya.

"toilet" desisnya seraya memutar balik langkahnya menuju toilet seraya memasang seringaian andalannya. Entahlah apa yang di rencanakannya.

.

"biar tau rasa sekalian namja itu, aku membencinya" desis Yesung seraya menyiramkan air yang penuh bermacam sampah ke atas mobil kesayangan Lee Min Ho.

"ah sedikit hiasan" ujar Yesung lagi seraya mencoret-coret mobil tersebut dengan cat warna-warni.

"bye... semoga kau suka hadiah dariku" dengan nada puas Yesung berucap dan segera berlalu dari parkiran mengabaikan tatapan horror dari semua murid yang melihat kelakuannya yang tanpa babibu langsung 'menghiasi' mobil milik pangeran Lee.

.

'Entah mengapa hari ini sangat sial' rutuk MinHo dalam hati. 'ada baiknya jika aku segera pulang' ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan malas, MinHo segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju parkiran.

Ia ingin tak percaya, mungkin matanya sedang bermasalah. Di gosoknya matanya berulang kali melihat pemandangan di depannya, setelah memastika jika matanya sehat. Amarah menguasai kepalanya.

"Siapa. Yang. Melakukan. Ini. Pada. Mobilku?" desisnya berbahaya pada beberapa murid yang ketakutan melihatnya mengeluarkan aura suram.

"neo!" tunjuknya pada seorang siswi yang bergetar ketakutan melihatnya "pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?" desisnya lagi.

"a..ani-yo, sunbaenim... jeongmal, nan aniya" jawabnya gugup.

"jadi siapa yang berbuat seperti ini pada mobilku? Tak mungkin hantu kan?" teriaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Mobil kesayangannya penuh dengan sampah dan apalagi itu yang warna-warni, uh-oh jangan bilang jika itu cat.

"aku akan benar-benar mencincang orang tersebut jika sampai aku tahu siapa yang berbuat seperti ini pada mobilku." Sambungnya seraya mngedarkan pandangannya.

"sunbaenim..." jerit seorang siswi lain dengan nada genit "tadi kami melihat jika yang mengotori mobil sunbaenim adalah Kim Yesung" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin, mencoba menarik perhatian seorang Lee Min Ho.

Seketika MinHo merasa senang yang mengotori mobilnya adalah Yesung. Dengan senyuman tampan yang terpatri di bibirnya "ah, geurae. Kim Yesung..." jawabnya dengan nada sing a song.

Tak lama kemudian, dia berjalan santai menuju kelas Kim Yesung dengan langkah santai.

.

"sudahlah Yesung, jangan cemberut terus. Pasti dia akan mengganti kerusakan yang di lakukannya di ruang musik" ujar seorang namja menenangkan Kim Yesung yang masih menggerutu soal kerusakan di ruang musik.

"tapi aku tak bisa bermain musik lagi, kau tahu? Namja itu membuat hari-hariku di penuhi dengan kekesalan. Tsk, akan ku bunuh dia nanti" dengusnya lagi.

"haish, jangan seperti itu" jawab temannya seraya mengusap punggung Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat keras, menampakkan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya mungkin mencari seseorang.

"Kim Yesung..." desisnya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Yesung sedang duduk.

Tanpa babibu MinHo menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung, membawa namja manis itu keluar kelas, menyeretnya dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan rontaan yang di lakukan Yesung sebagai aksi penolakannya pada apa yang di lakukan MinHo.

"lepas!" rontanya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kasar MinHo "ya! Keriting aneh, lepaskan? Apa maumu, eoh?" sentaknya dan berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Dengan kesal MinHo menyudutkan Yesung di dinding, memerangkap tubuh ramping itu dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing samping kepala Yesung.

"dengar..." lirihnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Yesung. "apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku, huh?" lanjutnya di sertai hembusan nafas yang teratur membuat seorang Kim Yesung merinding.

"a-aku... tak... tahu" gagap yesung seraya mencoba menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi susah di telan. 'kenapa dia harus berbicara dengan jarak sedekat ini, tuhan!' jeritnya lagi dalam hati.

"benarkah kau tak tahu?" tanya MinHo lagi dengan semakin memperdalam suaranya, membuat suaranya terdengar semakin sexy.

"su-sungguh..." jawab Yesung seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'ah Kim Yesung seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu' rutuknya dalam hati.

Perlahan MinHo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah yang baru Ia lihat seumur hidupnya, bibir seorang Kim Yesung yang sangat merah merekah seakan minta di kecup karena sehabis di gigit untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"ada banyak bukti yang mengatakan jika kau yang melakukannya Kim Yesung" tekan MinHo seraya menahan kuat keinginannya untuk mengecup, memagut dan mengulum bibir merah tersebut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari bibir merah tersebut.

"ka-kau, ju-juga me-merusak ruang musik..." gugupnya, tanpa melihat ke arah wajah MinHo. "hiksss... kau jahat" isaknya tiba-tiba seraya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Terkejut adalah hal yang MinHo rasakan sekarang. Hell, bagaimana mungkin Kim Yesung yang biasanya berapi-api dan galak kini menangis hanya karena ruang musik yang Ia hancurkan.

"kau tak tahu jika aku sangat menyukai ruang musik. Hiks," isaknya terus-terusan. "kau jahat..." teriaknya, seraya mendorong MinHo dan segera berlari menjauh sambil terisak pelan.

"Yesung..." teriak MinHo segera berlari mengejar namja manis tersebut. Terus berlari mencoba menyamai langkah si manis. "ku mohon, Kim Yesung berhenti..." teriaknya, dan segera meraih lengan Yesung saat jarak mereka memudahkan MinHo untuk meraihnya.

_GREP_

Tanpa sepatah kata, MinHo menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Memejamkan mata, menetralkan napas yang memburu.

Keheningan melanda sepasang insan yang masih berpelukan tersebut dengan masih terdengar isak tangis dari seorang Kim Yesung.

"maaf..." lirih MinHo seraya mengelus rambut halus Kim Yesung. "aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" lanjutnya.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu, kau sungguh jahat" lirih Yesung seraya memukul pelan dada yang berada di depannya.

"aku tahu..." jeda, "sungguh maaf" lanjut MinHo. Sepertinya sang pangeran benar-benar sadar jika Ia kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Dia tak menyangka jika respon Kim Yesung akan seperti ini, sungguh... yang dia harapkan hanya Kim Yesung yang kesal dan dengan aura yang sama sekali tak seram malah lucu di matanya, datang menghampirinya dan beradu mulut seperti biasa dengannya, membuat pertengkaran yang konyol seperti biasanya. Tapi jika tahu akan seperti ini dia sungguh menyesal, takkan lagi dia membuat Kim Yesung menangis.

Keheningan tetap melanda mereka yang masih berpelukan dengan Yesung yang masih terisak pelan, sebenarnya dalam tangisnya Yesung sedang berpikir untuk memaafkan MinHo atau tidak. Entahlah dia masih ragu untuk memaafkan namja usil yang kini tengah memeluknya, mungkin saja dia akan mengulangi perbuatannya mengusili Kim Yesung dan memenuhi hari-hari Kim Yesung dengan umpatan kekesalam.

"ku mohon..." lirih MinHo, seraya menarik dagu Yesung lembut dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ku mohon maafkan aku..." lirihnya lagi, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kim Yesung.

_Chu~_

Ciuman panjang, hanya sekedar menempel yang menandakan jika seorang Lee Min Ho benar-benar minta maaf dengan kelakuannya.

"ku mohon maafkan aku..." ujar MinHo setelah beberapa saat mencium bibir Yesung. "dan, ku mohon..." jeda MinHo "jangan menangis lagi... disini terasa sakit saat melihatnya..." lirih MinHo seraya membawa tangan mungil Yesung dan menaruh di dadanya yang berdegup kencang, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Yesung sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan di dengarnya.

_**TBC**_

Kkkkkk~ saya minta maaf reader-deul... saya tahu ini makin absurd, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ada banyak kesalahan kata dan misstypo, saya sedang buru-buru dan tak sempat untuk mengedit ulang... #BOW

Jaa Ne,

Afifa Han.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : haiiii~ Minna-san... **bagaimana dengan chapter sebelumnya? Saya rasa ini akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter lagi :'( #plakked saya update lama lagi ya? Maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Terus untuk yang minta di panjangin word nya, kkkkk~ mianhae, ini sudah pas segini kalau di tambah-tambahin lagi FF saya makin absurd rasanya.

Oke sekian, silakan dibaca.

_Happy Reading_

_I'm saying that I can only see U, I'm saying that I Love U._

_I'm saying that I only see U, even when I close my eyes_

_I'm saying that I only call out to U, I'm saying that I Love U._

_I'm saying that I only call out to U, even when my mouth is covered._

너만 보인단 말이냐 널

사랑한단 말이야

논을 가마도 너만 보인단 말이냐

너만 보인단 말이냐 널

사랑한단 말이야

입을 막아도 너만 부른단 말이야

(I'm Saying – F.T Island)

o0o_민성_o0o

Kesunyian yang melanda membuat seorang Kim Yesung duduk dengan tak tenang di dalam mobil yang kini tengah mengantarnya pulang ke rumah-ah lebih tepatnya rumah KimBum.

Sesekali Yesung melirik namja di sampingnya yang sedang fokus dengan jalanan di depan. Menghela nafas lelah karena terus berada dalam keheningan, akhirnya Yesung mengalah...

"bolehkah aku menyalakan radionya?" tanya Yesung sedikit lirih karena masih merasa tak nyaman dan canggung dengan keheningan serta kejadian kejar-kejaran tadi yang berakhir dengan seorang Lee MinHo mengantarnya pulang sekarang.

"hm..." jawab MinHo tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di depan.

"ku anggap iya..." sahut Yesung dan menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan radio, segera saja musik yang bernuansa ballad memasuki gendang telinganya. "ah? 2AM!" pekik Yesung.

"kamu menyukai lagu ini?" tanya MinHo sambil melirik sekilas pada Yesung yang tengah mendengarkan lagu itu dengan menutup mata.

"tentu saja, Over The Destiny~..." jawab Yesung lirih.

"apa alasanmu menyukai lagu mellow yang hanya akan membuatmu menangis?" tanya MinHo tanpa tahu situasi.

"entahlah aku hanya suka, lagu bergenre ballad membuatku tenang" Yesung menjawab dengan mengukirkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis namun entah mengapa terlihat sedih.

"apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya MinHo lagi yang akhirnya sadar situasi jika si manis mungkin mempunyai kenangan menyakitkan lagu bergenre ballad. "apa kau mempunyai kenangan yang membuatmu sedih dengan lagu ini?" lanjutnya.

"um~ mungkin ya..." hanya jawaban yang tak pasti yang di berikan Yesung selanjutnya dia malah mengikuti alunan musik dengan menyanyikan beberapa bait.

우연히 다시 나타나 주라

그리움 전허지 못했던

바보 같은 내게로

다시 돌아와줘

우연히 다시 나타나 주라

잊혀 갈 그대 모습

가득히 담을 수 있게

"woah~ tak ku sangka suaramu sangat bagus..." puji MinHo dengan tulus saat Yesung menyelesaikan bait bagian reff dengan sempurna.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku masuk seni dengan beasiswa jika tak punya bakat" sombong Yesung seraya memeletkan lidahnyapada MinHo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal, menyesal sudah memuji namja di sampingnya itu. Tapi, sebuah senyum yang sudah lama jarang hadir di wajah seorang Lee Min Ho kini hadir dengan sendirinya hanya karena percakapan sederhananya dengan seorang Kim Yesung.

.

"bangun Kim Yesung...! kita sudah sampai di rumah KimBum." Ujar MinHo setelah mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah KimBum, sedikit mengguncang bahunya dengan lembut bermaksud membangunkan tanpa mengagetkan.

"eungh~" lenguh Yesung. "Hyung~ gendong..." ujarnya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun. "Aku malas berjalan" manja Yesung sambil mengangkat tangannya meminta untuk di piggyback oleh MinHo yang Ia kira KimBum Hyung-nya.

"tsk! Apa kau selalu manja pada KimBum? Takkan ku biarkan lebih lama." Jawab MinHo, yang dengan perlahan turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sisi sebelahnya bermaksud menuruti permintaan si manis untuk menggendongnya.

Namun, sebuah tangan yang memegangi pundaknya menghalangi niat mulianya untuk itu dan terpaksa kembali tegak berdiri untuk menengok kebelakang. Melihat siapa yang memegangi pundaknya.

"biar aku saja..." ujar suara tersebut sebelum MinHo benar-benar penuh menengokkan kepalanya dan dia tergeser satu langkah ke samping. "dia tanggung jawabku, disini." Lanjut dan tekan suara tersebut yang ternyata seorang KimBum.

"aku bisa melakukannya, kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya MinHo pada KimBum.

"tidak sama sekali setelah kau membuatnya menangis tadi siang." Datar dan dingin sekali jawaban yang KimBum berikan, seraya menggendong bridal Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

"dasar brother complex..." decih MinHo. "ayolah, masa' sekarang aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan seorang KimBum setelah aku berjuang merebut perhatian Yesung. Sialan!" dumel MinHo sendirian dan segera masuk mobil untuk meninggalkan rumah KimBum.

.

Dengan hati-hati KimBum menurunkan Yesung di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya.

"jalja..." bisik KimBum seraya mengusap rambut Yesung dengan pelan. "istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah karena menangis... hyung janji, akan menjauhkan MinHo darimu..." lanjut KimBum sambil tersenyum.

Dengan langkah pelan, KimBum keluar dari kamar Yesung dan menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati.

.

"ugh, apa yang harus ku lakukan... KimBum mungkin akan menjadi bodyguard Kim Yesung mulai sekarang dan itu mempersulitku..." erang MinHo saat sampai di kamarnya.

"Ahhh... kenapa tak ku biarkan Ia sibuk saja dengan Joon. Haha, kau sangat pintar MinHo... indeed, The Clever Prince Lee Min Ho..." jawabnya sendiri seraya terkekeh senang dan memuji dirinya saat Ia menemukan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

.

#At Morning

.

"pagi, hyung... hoammm..." ujar Yesung memasuki ruang makan sambil menguap. Hey, jangan meliriknya seperti itu, Ia belum sempat mandi dan sudah lapar jadi jangan melirik aneh padanya saat kalian melihatnya dengan tampilan acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.

"eoh? Pagi juga, Yesungie~ Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" jawab KimBum seraya memberikan pertanyaan.

"tentu saja tidurku nyenyak hyung..." ceria Yesung.

"syukurlah, ayo sarapan... setelah itu mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, arraseo?" lanjut KimBum.

"arra, hyung..." sahut Yesung dan memulai memakan sarapannya.

.

"tuan muda, tuan Joon dan tuan HyunJeong sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan untuk sarapan." Sapa sang buttler kepada tuan mudanya.

"hm..." sahut MinHo dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, sesampainya disana bisa Ia lihat Joon dan HyunJeong sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"mana KimBum?" tanyanya saat duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"kami tak tahu, hanya saja tadi dia bilang mulai saat ini akan mengawasi Yesung." Jawab Joon dengan nada yang tak suka.

"ah sudah ku duga..." desis MinHo.

"ini semua karenamu, dia sibuk dengan Yesung. Bagaikan babysitter, dan sialnya aku yang kena imbas." Decak Joon.

"kau saja yang gengsian tak mau mengajaknya jalan keluar..." balas MinHo. "lihat, selama ini kalian malahan terlihat seperti bermusuhan di bandingkan saling mengagumi. Apa? Aku benar kan?" tanya MinHo saat Joon melihatnya dengan tajam.

"terserah..." lirih Joon dengan frustasi.

"sudahlah, ayo sarapan..." akhirnya HyunJeong bersuara, menghentikan pertikaian kecil yang pasti akan menjadi besar jika tak segera di hentikan. "ayolah, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Lanjutnya.

"hmm..." sahut MinHo dan Joon dengan nada malas.

.

Di lorong sekolah yang mulai ramai karena sebentar lagi jam KBM akan segera di mulai terlihat Yesung dan KimBum yang sedang berjalan beriringan di hiasi rengekan Yesung pada hyungnya.

"hyung..." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut saat melihat Hyung-nya masih mengikuti. "ada apa? Kenapa terus mengikutiku? Aku akan ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk!" rengek Yesung yang mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah Hyungnya.

"ani... hyung hanya ingin memastikan jika kamu selamat sampai kelas, baby." Jawab KimBum tanpa peduli dengan Yesung yang kesal karena ulahnya.

"wae? Hyung sangat aneh hari ini, lagian aku sudah besar hyung... takan terjadi apa-apa hanya karena aku berjalan dari parkiran menuju kelas. Apa hyung tak capek jika harus memutar jalan kaki untuk ke kelas hyung, kelas kita bertolak belakang hyung..." cerocos Yesung panjang lebar.

"ani, jangan membantah atau hyung akan memberikanmu 2 bodyguard untuk menjagamu kemanapun kau pergi" santai sekali KimBum mengatakannya tanpa tahu jika seorang Kim Yesung sekarang sudah menampilkan raut horornya.

"andwae!" jeritnya. "baiklah, terserah hyung jika ingin mengikutiku" lanjut Yesung dengan pasrah.

"begini lebih baik..." senyum charming KimBum berikan seraya mengusap rambut Yesung dengan gemas.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas Yesung dengan tenang meski raut kesal masih tercetak jelas di wajah Yesung.

.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil mewahnya di ikuti oleh 2 namja lain dari mobil mewah mereka masing-masing.

"lihatlah, pagi-pagi dia sudah menjadi bodyguard..." ujar salah satu namja itu.

"diamlah Joon, aku juga tahu..." sahut suara lain yang ternyata MinHo dan Joon. "bisa kau singkirkan KimBum, aku ingin menyapa YesungKU" tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah MinHo pada Joon.

"ck.. akan ku lakukan." Segera setelah menjawab. Joon menghampiri KimBum.

.

"darl~ ayo antar aku ke kantin..." ujar Joon tiba-tiba sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak KimBum ah dan panggilan apa itu yang di berikan Joon barusan.

"ishhh~ lepaskan tanganmu..." jawab KimBum seraya menekuk wajahnya kesal ah jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"ayolah, aku tahu aku salah... aku minta maaf, nde?" hanya memohon yang bisa Joon lakukan, dia memang bersalah pada calon kekasih manisnya ini.

"ugh~ kenapa Joon Hyung harus minta maaf pada Bummie Hyung..." tanya Yesung dengan polosnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"tak apa baby, jja... sudah sampai di kelasmu, masuklah..." dorong KimBum pada Yesung, segera setelah melihat Yesung masuk KimBum membalikkan badannya dan menatap dengan tajam namja yang kini hanya tersenyum tanpa beban tak merasa punya salah. "jadi? Ada apa?" tanya KimBum lagi dengan kesal.

"ayolah, darl... temani aku ke kantin, nde?" mohon Joon dengan menunjukkan raut wajah melas serta tangan kanan yang berada di perut menandakan Ia kelaparan.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan kekasihmu" Kesal KimBum, "...dan aku juga tau kau sudah sarapan di rumah MinHo." Lanjutnya sinis.

"kalau begitu sekarang kau kekasihku..." sambar Joon dengan santainya dan segera menarik KimBum-entah kemana-yang berteriak memaki serta minta di lepaskan.

.

"baiklah, ini saatnya aku menyapa Kim Yesung. Kau ikut hyung?" tanya MinHo pada HyunJeong yang masih terpaku melihat pada satu arah.

"aniya, aku ingin mendekati bidadariku..." jawab HyunJeong dengan out of character-nya. HyunJeong berjalan ke arah kantin dengan pandangan mata fokus pada satu arah menyisakan MinHo yang hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan mencoba melihat.

"ah, Kim Jaejoong... pantas saja." Desah MinHo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli pada HyunJeong yang masih tergila-gila pada si cantik Kim Jaejoong yang telah menolak HyunJeong berkali-kali. Dengan langkah yang tegas MinHo segera berjalan menuju kelas Kim Yesung.

.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa Ia pakai dengan kasar tak lupa bibir yang mengerucut imut. Ia masih kesal dengan hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

'kenapa hyung menjadi sangat aneh' innernya masih dengan raut muka yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Kim Yesung..." sebuah suara tegas nan berat namun sexy terdengar dari arah pintu kelasnya.

Secara serempak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu kelas mereka dan menemukan The Prince Lee Min Ho sedang berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana.

Perlahan namun tegas, MinHo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dimana Yesung berada. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap intens Yesung, seakan mencoba untuk mendominasi namun tatapan itu penuh dengan kelembutan.

"selamat pagi..." ujar MinHo saat tiba di depan Yesung kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"mwoya...?" lirih Yesung menahan malu karena di perhatikan oleh teman sekelasnya. "siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu Lee Min Ho-ssi?" lanjut Yesung seraya menatap tajam MinHo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"tak ada. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini, aku tak perlu izinmu..." balas MinHo acuh.

"ya! Pergi sana, jauh jauh..." rengut Yesung.

"kenapa? Bukankah kau suka aku berada di dekatmu..." kini seringaian menggoda yang hadir di wajah tampan MinHo.

"apa-apaan itu? Aku masih kesal denganmu, kau belum memperbaiki ruang kesenian..." jerit Yesung kesal. Woah, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"oopsss~ akan ku perbaiki nanti, chagi..." jawab MinHo dengan jahilnya.

"mwoya...?" jerit Yesung dan memukuli pundak MinHo dengan brutal.

"aishhh~ apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan... hei hentikan itu sakit..." raung MinHo seraya mencoba menghindar dari pukulan tangan-tangan mungil Yesung.

"tak akan, kau menyebalkan... aku membencimu..." jerit Yesung tanpa sadar seluruh pasang mata di sekolah memperhatikan mereka.

"ayolah~ aku tahu aku salah, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya nanti..." desis MinHo sambil menahan sakit yang di terimanya.

Dan pukulan itupun terhenti saat Yesung mendengar kata janji keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Min Ho.

"kau tak berbohong?" desis Yesung seraya memincingkan matanya dengan tajam bermaksud menakuti MinHo.

"iya aku janji. Sekarang..."

Chu~

Dengan kilat MinHo mencium bibir Yesung dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Yesung dengan senyuman cerah yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"... a morning kiss..." lanjut MinHo sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Oke mari kita lihat keadaan sang korban ciuman seorang Lee Min Ho.

Dengan mata membulat karena kaget dan tangan yang menutupi bibir mungilnya.

"sial, dia mencuri ciuman keduaku juga..." umpat Yesung tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan wajahnya yang merona, uhm nampak manis.

"KimBum Hyung, dia menciumku dengan sembarangan..." jerit Yesung dengan feminismenya.

Sementara itu di kelas dimana KimBum yang masih terjebak bersama Joon.

"ugh, aku seperti merasa Yesung memanggilku..." ujar KimBum seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Joon di pinggangnya.

"ayolah, darl~ jangan mengacuhkan ku seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu..." rengut Joon dengan muka yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"diamlah Joon, kau menjijikan... lepaskan aku, aku harus menemui Yesung." Bentak KimBum dengan sadis. Namun bentakannya terhenti saat Joon mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, meredupkan teriakannya di dalam kelas yang kosong tersebut. Mari berdoa semoga KimBum selamat.

**TBC**

A/N : huaaaaa, saya ga ada niat buat mengcouplekan Joon dan KimBum tetapi mereka cocok... KimBum yang manis dan Joon yang cakep.

Saya tahu ini telat banget :'( #plakkked menjelang akhir semester tugas kuliah beneran menumpuk. Jadi mohon maaf atas keleletannya

Review, Please...?

Sign,

Afifa Han.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hallooo~** Minna-san~ saya tahu saya update kelamaan lagi. saya masih menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester, tinggal prakteknya aja sih. Dan atas review seseorang mungkin ini takkan tamat cepat-cepat. Hehehe

Have a Nice Read

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali weekend kali ini, hari ini Ia terbebas dari gangguan macam Lee Min Ho. Dengan semangat yang sangat berlebihan namja manis itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangannya itu.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, si namja manis keluar dengan wajah yang segar dan memakai pakaian santai. Sepertinya Ia berencana untuk jogging keliling komplek.

Masih dengan wajah yang cerah si manis keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama hyung-nya, sayangnya rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Saat Ia tiba di dapur, dia melihat beberapa orang yang tepatnya hanya satu orang yang sedang dia hindari.

"neo...!" telunjuk indah Yesung atau si namja manis dengan begitu sopannya menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dengan wajah datarnya di salah satu kursi meja makan miliknya dan hyungnya. "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung dengan histeris, dia merasa Tuhan begitu tak sayang padanya dengan membuatnya bertemu dengan makhluk tersebut di pagi begini. 'Hari yang benar-benar cerah' sarkas Yesung dalam hati.

"hanya menunggumu untuk jogging bersama..." jawab namja yang di teriaki Yesung tadi.

"aish... hyung, tak bisakah kau mengusirnya?" Yesung meminta dengan sangat pada hyungnya atau KimBum.

"sebenarnya bisa saja. Tapi dia sangat memaksa, sungie..." jawab KimBum dengan kalut karena seorang Kim Joon tengah menatapnya intens dengan tampang mesum. "kaki hyung sakit, sungie..." melas KimBum lagi.

"mwo...? hyung, jatuh? Dimana? Apa sangat sakit?" kau boleh saja khawatir berlebihan Kim Yesung tapi lihatlah pertanyaanmu membuat KimBum meringis pusing ingin menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Sebenarnya bukan kaki yang sakit tapi pantat. Benarkan, darl...?" celetuk suara lain yang dapat kita pastikan sebagai Kim Joon. Si tersangka utama penyebab sakitnya KimBum.

"pantat...?" Yesung memasang tampang berpikirnya dengan sangat imut, tak menyadari beberapa seme disana mencoba menahan diri. "sudahlah, aku tak tahu..." lanjut Yesung dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "eum... Lee Min Ho, bisakah kau pergi...?" tanya Yesung dengan halus pada namja yang tadi di tunjuknya dan sempat terlupakan.

"kenapa harus...? aku ingin sarapan disini dan setelahnya jogging bersamamu..." sahut Min Ho dengan lancar dan memulai ritual sarapannya.

"heiii...-

"ehemmm~..." belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya suara dehaman seseorang yang sempat Yesung acuhkan pun menghentikkannya.

"hyung... neo nuguya...?" tanya Yesung saat sadar tak mengenal sesosok makhluk lain yang duduk di samping KimBum.

"kau lupa...?" jelas sekali nada kecewa yang keluar. "aku..." tunjuk orang itu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "... Choi Siwon yang waktu itu tak sengaja menabrakmu..." lanjutnya dengan memberikan senyum dimplenya.

"ahhh... matta." Pekik Yesung seraya menjentikkan jarinya senang. "tapi, kenapa siwon-ssi ada disini...?" suara cerianya berubah menjadi bingung saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"eum, rencananya sebelum jogging aku ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru kalian... tapi, KimBum-ssi malah menawariku sarapan yang kebetulan belum sarapan. Dan saat sedang mengobrol santai, datanglah mereka bertiga..." jelas Siwon, seraya menunjuk 3 pangeran yang ada disana.

"siwon-ssi mau jogging...?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan ceria.

"uhm... begitulah..." jawab Siwon dengan memberikan lagi senyuman khasnya.

"kalau begitu, hyung... aku mau pergi jogging dengan siwon-ssi saja." Tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya, Yesung menarik tangan Siwon dan segera beranjak keluar-sekali lagi-tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya termasuk seorang Lee Min Ho yang sudah melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Yesung barusan.

"jadi, bukankah namja itu yang waktu aku lihat sedang memegang tangan Yesung di shinwa high school..." desis MinHo, ia geram. Sungguh.

"begitulah, kau kalah 1 langkah di depan dari Ahjussi itu..." sahut Hyun Jeong dengan dingin, dia memang hebat dalam memanas-manasi suasana hatii orang. "lihat saja kelakuannya saat menghadapi Yesung, namja itu sangat terlihat dewasa dan begitu charming..." tambahnya lagi memprovokasi.

Sebenarnya Hyun Jeong hanya ingin mengetest seberapa suka kah seorang Lee Min Ho pada Kim YeSung, tapi sayang cara yang di pakainya malah membuat seorang KimBum marah-marah dan seorang Kim Joon yang mengeluh menderita atas apa yang telah di lakukan Lee Min Ho pada kediaman indah seorang KimBum.

.

Sementara itu di taman komplek perumahan KimBum.

"yesung-ssi, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan hyung saja... aku tak nyaman di panggil seperti itu..." suara Siwon memecah keheningan diantar mereka berdua.

"uhm, baiklah... tapi bisakah hyung juga tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Yesungie, saja... ottae...?" tawar balik Yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"baiklah..." dengan gemas Siwon mengacak lembut rambut halus Yesung yang di hadiahi tatapan lucu Yesung.

.

"sial, beraninya namja itu menyentuh Yesung seperti itu." Desis Min Ho dari kejauhan. Oh yeah, seorang Prince seperti Lee Min Ho itu menjadi stalker seorang Kim Yesung.

Dia cemburu, sungguh. Dengan kemarahan yang terus membara di dadanya MinHo menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan melebihi normal. Hampir melukai beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang melakukan olahraga pagi di daerah dekat taman.

**#keesokan harinya Shinwa High School**

Kerumunan siswa yang memenuhi mading sekolah membuat Yesung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran. Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini sekolah sudah sangat ramai.

"ah, ryeowookie..." panggil Yesung seraya menarik lengan namja yang baru saja keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. "ada apa...?" lanjut Yesung seraya mencoba menengok apa yang sedang di kelilingi siswa.

"ahh... itu hanya pengumuman pertunangan antara penerus Shinwa dan penerus Kim Coorporation..." jawab Ryeowook dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"ah... tak menarik. Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu." Pamit Yesung tanpa berniat mendengar Ryeowook yang ingin memberi tahu kelanjutan pengumuman tersebut.

Dengan langkah malas Yesung memasuki kelasnya, dia harus bersiap-siap karena belajar dari pengalaman setelah beberapa menit Ia masuk kelas seorang Lee Min Ho akan ikut memasuki kelasnya dan tak akan pergi sebelum 'namja mesum' itu mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Yesung. oh yeah, 'namja mesum', Yesung sudah memutuskan hanya panggilan itu yang cocok untuk seorang Lee Min Ho.

Namun, kekhawatiran Yesung hari ini tak terbukti. Karena jelas-jelas tadi Ia melihat seorang Lee Min Ho lewat depan kelasnya dan hanya lewat saja takk memasuki kelasnya seperti biasa.

"Yesung-ssi... kau di panggil Jung Sonsaengnim ke ruangannya..." ujar seorang teman sekelas Yesung.

"ah, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kesana..." tepat setelah itu Yesung mulai beranjak ke ruangan guru. Dengan lesu ia terus melangkah, Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat namja mesum itu tak mengganggu hari-harinya seperti biasa yang di lakukannya.

"apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "aku tak bermaksud bilang jika hariku tambah sepi tanpa kejahilannya kan...? dasar Yesung babbo..." desisnya lagi pada diri sendiri dengan memukul kecil kepalanya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Jung Sonsaengnim, Ia segera masuk dan duduk di depan sang guru.

"ah, yesung-ah... bisa bantu saya?" tanya Jung Sonsaengnim langsung pada intinya.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk sonsae...?" mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya tapi terasa sulit. "jika bisa, pasti akan saya bantu..." lanjutnya lagi.

"tolong gantikan bapak mengajar di kelas 3A Business. Dan ini daftar muridnya dan materi yang harus kau sampaikan hari ini, tolong di absen terlebih dahulu. Ada 2 orang murid pindahan." Jelas Jung Sonsaengnim seperti terburu-buru. "nah, maaf sekarang bapak mau pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya lagi dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang memandang sinis nama Lee Min Ho yang ada di daftar hadir siswa tersebut dan ingin sekali Yesung membunuhnya.

Mengenyahkan pikirannya untuk membunuh namja mesum itu, akhirnya Yesung menghela napas panjang dan segera beranjak.

'perasaanku tak enak...' desahnya dalam hati.

"yesungie, kau mau kemana...?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar. Dengan malas-malasan Yesung menjawab.

"3A business menggantikan Jung Sonsaengnim, karena beliau harus pergi..." dan melirik sekilas KimBum yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"ah... kalau begitu semangat. Hyung mau ke perpustakaan dulu... bye, Yesungie..." dengan langkah ringannya KimBum meninggalkan Yesung belum menyadari jika kelas yang di sebutkan sang adik adalah kelas namja yang harus Ia jauhkan dari Yesung.

Tanpa berkata apapun Yesung hanya mengangguk kearah punggung KimBum dan segera berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 3A Business, menarik napas pelan mencoba mengotrol moodnya.

_Cklekkk_

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat perhatian seluruh murid berpusat pada Kim Yesung yang kini telah berjalan dengan gaya berwibawanya menuju meja guru.

Hening yang terjadi disana membuat Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, yang masih tak di jawab sama sekali oleh seluruh murid yang ada di kelas tersebut "aku menggantikan Jung Sonsaengnim di mata pelajaran bahasa asing seperti biasa". Lanjutnya yang masih tak di tanggapi.

Menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli Yesung memilih membuka buku materi yang harus di sampaikannya hari ini, "ah, 2 orang murid baru silakan maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri..." ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

Merasa sebagai murid baru, 2 namja maju ke depan beriringan. "Kim Ryeowook, bangapta chingu... sebenarnya saya masih di sekolah yang sama tadinya saya di 3B seni." Ujar suara pertama yang mendapatkan beberapa tatapan sinis dari siswa dan siswi yang ada disana dan membuat Yesung sadar jika itu Ryeowook yang dia kenal, masih tanpa melihat ke arah 2 murid baru tersebut.

"selanjutnya, silakan perkenalkan diri anda..." ujar Yesung masih mencoba mencari halaman yang tadi di lipat sedikit ujungnya olehnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." singkat, padat dan jelas. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya tapi karena suara dan nama yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

Dengan mata melotot kaget, Yesung melihat ke arah namja yang tadi memperkenalkan diri. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya. "apa yang kau lakukan disni...?" tanyanya saat sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"tentu saja belajar, orang tuaku pindah kesini..." jawab namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu.

"baiklah, silakan duduk... siapa yang tak hadir hari ini..." tanya Yesung saat mencoba untuk menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya.

_**Brakkk**_

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar menghentikan kegiatan Yesung yang sedang mengamati siswa kelas tersebut dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu dengan menahan kesal.

Tapi yang terjadi malah membuatnya terperangah, kejadian tersebut terjadi secepat kilat. Baiklah jika kalian tak mengerti aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Orang yang membuka paksa pintu kelas itu adalah seorang Lee Min Ho. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yesung terperangah, melainkan saat tiba-tiba salah seorang murid baru yang tadi memperkenalkan diri di depan menerjang namja tersebut atau Lee Min Ho dengan pelukan dan tak lupa sebuah kecupan di bibir dan langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Min Ho.

"hyung, kenapa baru masuk...?" suara manja ryeowook terdengar dan membuat Yesung tersadar dari rasa kagetnya yang sangat berlebihan.

Min Ho hanya membisu dan melirik dengan malas ke arah namja yang kini bergelayut manja ke arahnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut, MinHo segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang berarti kini semeja dengan namja yang kini membuntutinya.

"eum, baiklah kita langsung saja pada materi..." suara Yesung mengalihkan perhatian beberapa siswa. Dan itu sedikit membuat Yesung lega.

Entah kenapa kali ini Yesung menjelaskan materi bahasa asing dengan gugup padahal sebenarnya dia sudah paham di luar kepala dengan materi tersebut.

Terlebih saat dia sadar ada 2 orang namja yang menatapnya dengan intens, yang satu tatapan merindu sedangkan yang satu tatapan menusuk. Semakin guguplah yang dia rasakan dan mungkin sedikit kacau saat Ia mencuri pandang ke arah meja MinHo dan Ryeowook. Nampak sekali Ryeowook sangat manja pada MinHo tapi MinHo tak menggubrisnya

"hyung, kenapa kau terus melihat Yesung-ssi seperti itu..." suara kesal yang manja itu terdengar nyaring dan membuat perhatian semua murid beralih pada namja itu.

"tidak..." sahut MinHo datar dan ambigu.

"silakan kerjakan soal yang saya berikan, saya akan ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Yesung memotong Ryeowook yang ingin menyahuti ucapan MinHo. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Yesung keluar dari kelas tersebut, dia butuh cuci muka.

Sementara itu, kejadian barusan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

Tak lama kemudian suara kursi yang di dorong keras oleh MinHo yang kini berdiri dari duduknya pun terdengar dan tanpa sepatah katapun MinHo keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Dan itu semakin membuat kedua alis Kyuhyun terangkat heran.

.

Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah cermin yang ada di toilet tersebut, Yesung menghidupkan keran air dan menampung dalam tangan lalu dengan gerakan lembut Ia membasuh wajahnya yang saat ini sangat kusut. Yeah, akhirnya Ia sadar jika kali ini wajahnya benar-benar kusut seperti pakaian yang sudah lama tak mendapatkan jamahan dari benda yang bernama Setrika.

Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, wajah seorang namja yang membuatnya kacau-mungkin-itu ada di belakangnya, hampir saja Ia berteriak jika namja itu tak menutup mulut Yesung dengan tangan lebarnya.

Pelan-pelan, namja itu yang ternyata MinHo menyeret masuk Yesung ke salah satu bilik toilet yang ada di pojok. Mendorong Yesung masuk, lalu dirinya dan menguncinya.

"ya, apa yang kau inginkan..." tanya Yesung gugup saat MinHo hanya menatapnya.

Tanpa peringatan MinHo menarik Yesung berdiri dan mencium bibir Yesung. sedangkan Yesung hanya memelototkan matanya kaget. Terpaku pada wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili darinya, dan pandangannya meredup saat menyadari MinHo menutup matanya dan menjadi menutup rapat saat Ia mulai merasakan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu kini menjadi saling melumat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bohong deh... TBC :D**

Note : wah reader-deul *garuk-garuk rambut* saya tahu ini lama banget updatenya dan saya malah dengan lancangnya meluncurkan FF baru... hanya saja saya sayang dengan ide yang ada di otak jika tak tertuangkan.. hehe #plakkk

Yosh... saya akan menggarap AIDP chapter 1. Saya kasih bocoran updatenya selingan... hehe jangan lupa Review.

Sign,

Afifa Han


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** ha-hallo minna~ #garuk-garuk rambut# saya tahu ini makin absurd :-(

_Happy Reading_

Meninggalkan kelas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang-sebagai asisten guru-memang salah. Tapi, izinkan Ia untuk membeberkan alasannya.

Pertama, Namja Mesum oh yeah Namja Mesum atau yang kalian tahu MinHo itu dengan seenaknya menyeret Ia keluar dan membawanya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dan langsung membawanya pergi dengan mobil, pergi entah kemana.

Kedua, Ia tak bisa menolak paksaan namja di sampingnya yang tengah fokus menyetir dengan aura yang begitu menyeramkan.

Ketiga, KimBum tak bisa di hubungi sama sekali untuk membantunya terlepas dari namja ini.

Kernyitan di dahi Yesung semakin tercetak jelas saat Ia dengan sangat hapal menuju kemana mobil yang di tumpanginya.

"tunggu...! jangan bilang jika pikiranku benar?" tanya Yesung dengan kaget seraya menatap MinHo dengan raut Horor seakaan Ia bertemu dengan hantu yang paling menyeramkan di dunia.

"diam. Dan ikuti saja aku..." lirih MinHo.

Perlahan mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung bertulisan "Incheon International Airport".

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Yesung tahu pikirannya sedari tadi benar. MinHo keluar pertama dari mobil kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan menyeret Yesung keluar.

Berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Yesung menuju Gate VIP. "apa sudah siap seperti pesanku...?" tanya MinHo saat 2 orang security membungkuk badan tanda hormat padanya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda Lee... mari ikuti saya." Angguk salah seorang security dan membuka gate mempersilakan MinHo beserta Yesung untuk mengikutinya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai melewati gate dan keluar menuju landasan yang sudah tersedia sebuah pesawat yang tak terlalu besar.

"aku akan pergi sekarang..." kata MinHo dan berjalan menuju tangga pesawat masih tetap menyeret Yesung yang pasrah di tarik-tarik karena sedang memikirkan nasibnya.

Dengan nyaman MinHo masuk kedalam pesawat yang berfasilitas VVIP tersebut, segera Ia duduk di kursi ketiga dan membuat Yesung duduk di pangkuannya.

"apa maksud semua ini...?" tanya Yesung dengan lirih, Ia masih bingung kenapa mereka menaiki pesawat tanpa persiapan dan hey tanpa pamitan pada siapapun. Lihat saja mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"hanya ikuti saja ucapanku untuk 3 hari. Hanya 3 hari Kim Yesung..." jawab MinHo dengan nada memohon. Ia memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung yang berada di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terpaku, tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa permintaan MinHo.

Goncangan kecil yang di rasakan mereka menyadarkan Yesung dari keterpakuannya. "jangan becanda, MinHo... kita akan pergi kemana?" jerit Yesung sedikit frustasi.

"hn, berlibur..." masih dengan posisi sama MinHo menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan acuh.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah berdebat dengan namja yang memangkunya ini.

"setelah ini, ku mohon hanya percaya padaku." Ujar MinHo tiba-tiba saat keheningan melanda. "hanya percaya padaku, karena aku mencintaimu..." lanjut MinHo dengan kalut dan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yesung terperangah dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar. 'a-apa yang baru saja namja mesum ini ucapkan' jerit Yesung dalam hati. "kau pasti becanda..." lirih Yesung seraya menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap mata MinHo yang pasti memancarkan kebenaran entah itu Ia sungguh-sungguh atau cuman becanda.

"tatap mataku, Kim Yesung..." ujar MinHo seraya menarik dagu Yesung untuk menatapnya. Perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir semerah cherry di depannya dengan lembut, matanya tak bisa beralih dari bibir tersebut menghasilkan rona merah yang begitu manis di pipi Yesung karena posisi mereka yang begitu intim.

Yesung bahkan tak sadar jika Ia kini tengah mencengkram kerah baju yang di pakai MinHo. Ia terus berusaha menundukkan wajahnya yang bisa di pastikan kini tengah memerah dengan begitu manisnya. Tapi tangan yang mencengkram dagunya membuat Ia tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

MinHo tersenyum kecil mendapati sikap manis yang di tunjukkan Yesung. dengan pelan Ia merunduk dan mencium bibir itu dan melumatnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. 'Ah, sangat manis... seperti biasanya' desah MinHo dalam hati. MinHo terkejut saat Yesung membalas lumatannya, membuat Ia merasa senang dan terus melanjutkan ciumannya menjadi lebih dalam yang menghasilkan saliva berceceran di sudut bibir. Tapi manusia selalu butuh akan yang namanya Oksigen maka dengan terpaksa Ia melepas ciuman tersebut saat Yesung memukul dadanya dengan pelan. Tautan yang terlepas itu menghasilkan saliva yang menjuntai dari bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Yesung yang tengah membuka mulutnya mencoba meraup oksigen dengan keadaan yang begitu erotis menurut MinHo.

Sadar di perhatikan oleh MinHo membuat Ia semakin malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada MinHo menghasilkan kekehan yang begitu lembut dari MinHo.

"Ingatlah, jika hanya dirimu yang akan menjadi Lee Yesung... milikKu." Ujar MinHo seraya menciumi puncak kepala Yesung yang kini hanya bisa semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut saat mendengar nada pengklaiman atas dirinya yang penuh dengan keposesifan.

Mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu, membiarkan pesawat yang tengah berada di awan ini membawa mereka pergi menjauh dari seoul barang sebentar saja.

**#At The Same Time, Different Place.**

SHINwa High School

Suasana ramai tak bisa di hindarkan di sebuah kelas yang baru telah lama di tinggalkan sang Sonsaengnim yang izin ke toilet beberapa saat lalu.

"sebenarnya, kemana Yesung-ssi pergi. Kenapa lama sekali...?" tanya salah seorang anak yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari beberapa murid.

"kenapa MinHo hyung pergi...?" jerit Ryeowook kesal yang malah mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"bisakah kau diam, Ryeowook-ssi..." sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya yang begitu dingin berkata dengan datarnya pada Ryeowook. Semua murid melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuat suasana mencekam terjadi di kelas itu. "manja..." ketus Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kelas itu. Berniat pergi mencari Yesung yang sebenarnya membuat Ia mengiyakan ucapan teman sekelasnya tadi, tanpa sadar jika ucapannya tadi membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook meneteskan airmata.

.

KimBum tak tenang, entah mengapa dia memikirkan Yesung. Menghiraukan guru yang ada di depan Ia segera berlari keluar berniat menuju kelas Yesung.

Disaat berlari dengan penuh rasa khawatir Ia di tengah lorong kelas Ia di hadang oleh Kim Joon dan Hyun Joong.

"ku mohon, minggirlah! Aku ingin melihat Yesung..." teriak KimBum kalap tanpa sadar membentak dua namja di depannya.

"kau telat, darl..." jawab Kim Joon seraya bersiul.

"apa maksudmu...?" sambar KimBum.

"MinHo sudah membawanya pergi entah kemana tadi..." jawab Joon lagi tanpa beban tak melihat ekspresi horor yang di tampilkan KimBum.

"kenapa kau membiarkannya membawa Yesung...?" teriak KimBum kalap.

"kami tak bisa menahannya." Jawab Hyun Joong. "lagipula, Ia butuh Yesung saat ini. menurutku...?" lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengobrol bersama temannya di dalam kelas yang menjadi lorong mereka berhenti.

"memangnya kenapa...? kenapa Ia butuh Yesung?" tanya KimBum lagi.

"entahlah," jawab Joon seenaknya dan segera menarik KimBum menjauh dari sana tanpa mempedulikan rontaan yang di berikan KimBum karena tak mau di seret-seret olehnya.

.

Meski wajahnya tak menampilkan raut apapun, tapi dalam hati Ia sedang mengumpat siapapun yang membawa Yesung pergi.

"apa aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan sedikitpun...?" lirihnya entah pada siapa. "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, dan berharap Ia memaafkanku. Hanya itu... Tuhan." lirihnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.

**#SKIP**

Somewhere.

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat bersih dan nyaman di dominasi warna putih yang terlihat di pandangan matanya. Juga sebuah dinding kaca yang tak tertutupi tirai membuat Ia bisa melihat sebuah laut yang begitu indah.

"dimana ini...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang di buka beserta seorang namja yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya untuk menutupi daerah privatenya serta sebuah handuk di kepalanya terlihat muncul dari pintu yang di buka tersebut.

"ah, kau sudah bangun...?" tanya namja itu disertai sebuah senyuman yang sangat ouh Lady Killer. "sebaiknya kau mandi..." lanjut namja itu karena tak mendapat balasan dari namja manis yang masih terbengong di atas kasur itu.

Dengan gerakan kaku, namja manis yang tadinya terduduk di kasur itu segera beranjak jalan dengan canggung menuju kamar mandi.

_BLAM_

Suara pintu yang di banting dengan keras membuat namja yang masih memakai handuk-sebut saja Minho-terlonjak kaget.

"ada apa dengannya...?" tanya MinHo pada dirinya sendiri tak sadar jika Yesung melihatnya topless dan hal itu membuat Yesung malu.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan keras Ia bersandar di pintu dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak begitu kencang. "si idiot itu..." desisnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dengan kesal Ia beranjak menuju bath up yang di penuhi air dan terdapat bunga beraroma therapy. Dengan kekanakkan Yesung memainkan bunga-bunga yang ada di bath up tersebut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Ia terpaku.

"siapa yang menyiapkan ini.?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi kemudian Ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan segera berendam di bath up.

.

"pakaian mana yang harus ku pakai?" tanya Yesung saat Ia selesai mandi. Dengan memakai bathrobe Ia keluar dan membuka lemari yang Ia pikir berisi pakaian-dan ternyata benar.

"aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu di atas kasur, apa kau tak melihatnya...?" tanya seseorang yang kini tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan begitu mesra.

"Ah, umh... aku pikir itu untuk siapa." Jawab Yesung dengan gugup dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan MinHo di pinggangnya.

"begitukah...?" tanya MinHo-Lagi-seraya mengecupi bahu Yesung yang terekspos karena bathrobe yang kebesaran. "apa kau suka dengan bunga yang ku siapkan untukmu?" lanjutnya tetap mengecupi bahu Yesung.

"ah, jadi kau yang menyiapkannya. Terima kasih... aku suka bunganya." Jawab Yesung dengan ceria lupa jika bahunya yang terekspos tengah dikecupi dengan gemas oleh MinHo.

"syukurlah jika kau suka, ayo ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan segera bermain di pantai..." ujar MinHo seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari cottage tersebut menuju pantai.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya Yesung segera menyambar pakaian yang ada di atas kasur dan membawanya ke kamar mandi berniat berganti pakaian di dalam sana.

.

Saat Yesung tiba di pantai, Ia bisa melihat MinHo yang entah bagaimana caranya telah memakai pakaian renang dan kini tengah berenang dengan coolnya di laut.

Sadar Yesung telah berada di pantai, MinHo segera berenang kembali ke pantai. Dengan gaya angkuhnya Ia berjalan di atas pantai menuju Yesung yang kini tengah memelototkan matanya tak percaya dengan tubuh yang tercetak jelas di baju renang basah MinHo. Meski Ia tadi sudah melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa penghalang. Tapi tetap saja, Ia merasa jika MinHo sangat Hot.

'apa yang ku pikirkan?' jerit Yesung dengan melas. Ia masih bertarung dengan pikirannya jadi tak sadar dengan MinHo yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"hah, ku kira kau akan memakai yang bikini..." desah MinHo dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"kau pikir aku mau memakainya. Dalam mimpimu..." sembur Yesung saat lamunannya terhenti karena mendengar suara MinHo.

"tapi tak apa... kau tetap sexy dengan pakaian apapun..." jawab MinHo di sertai kekehan charmingnya. "ayo berenang..." ajak MinHo sambil menarik lengan Yesung dan membawanya berlari menuju pinggir laut.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menuju ke tengah hingga air laut sebatas leher Yesung yang berarti hanya sebatas dada di tubuh MinHo.

"tunggu dulu, kenapa disini sangat sepi dan hanya ada 1 cottage yang well bisa ku katakan sangat mewah..." tanya Yesung saat mereka bersiap untuk menyelam.

"well, bisa ku bilang ini pulau pribadi milik perusahaan keluargaku..." jawab MinHo dengan santai. "tenang saja, ini masih dikorea. Malahan pulau pribadiku ini berada tepat di samping pula jeju. Jadi, well... laut ini masih bisa di katakan sebagai laut jeju." Lanjutnya dan setelahnya Ia segera menyelam dan berenang meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

"hei, Yesung... apa kau hanya akan diam saja disitu..." teriak MinHo dari arah depannya.

"tentu saja tidak..." sahut Yesung yang segera berenang menyusul MinHo.

.

"sore yang indah, dan air lautnya pun terasa hangat." Ujar Yesung saat mereka lelah berenang dan kini tengah berdiri di tempat mereka semula sebelum menyelam.

"ya indah... tapi tak seindah dirimu." Jawab Minho yang kini menarik pinggang ramping Yesung agar semakin dekat dengannya. Perlahan, Ia menghadapkan Yesung ke arahnya. Memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menariknya semakin mendekat.

"a-apa, yang k-kau lakukan...?" tanya Yesung dengan gugup dan menunduk.

"hanya ingin seperti ini." jawab MinHo dengan lembut dan pelan mengangkat Yesung lalu melingkarkan kaki Yesung di pinggangnya. Membuat Yesung semakin salah tingkah dengan posisi intim mereka. "aku tak tahu apa yang menanti kita ke depan. Hanya saja, aku mohon tetap percaya padaku dan tunggu aku..." lanjut MinHo seraya mendongak melihat mata indah Yesung yang kini lebih tinggi darinya karena posisi mereka.

"kenapa harus...?" tanya Yesung dengan lirih. "aku bukan siapa-siapamu..." lanjut Yesung semakin lirih serta membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap wajah MinHo. Ia mengencangkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher MinHo.

"apa kau tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku sampaikan di pesawat...?" tanya MinHo dengan lembut. "mulai saat ini kau kekasihku dan aku tak menerima penolakan Lee Yesung..." sambung MinHo sambil menarik dagu Yesung untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"tch, pemaksaan..." dengus Yesung dengan wajah blushingnya. "dan apa itu? Margaku Kim, bukan Lee..." lanjut Yesung dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"ya, itulah aku..." kekeh MinHo. "kau benar, margamu Kim tapi soon-to-be Lee..." goda MinHo seraya mengerling jahil ke arah Yesung yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah blushing berat.

"hei, turunkan aku dari gendonganmu." Ketus Yesung yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kenapa...? aku suka dengan posisi ini, tubuhmu sangat kecil dan ringan." Jawab MinHo sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pantat Yesung yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya karena kaget dan malu di tambah dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah pekat.

Rasanya MinHo kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya terhadap namja di pelukannya ini. 'ah, namja ini memang begitu indah.' Desah MinHo dalam hati saat Ia melihat Yesung masih blushing dengan posisi intim mereka.

Perlahan, MinHo mencium bibir Yesung. Melumatnya dengan cepat tapi lembut. Yesung pun menyambut ciuman MinHo. Mereka saling melumat, saling menghisap dan saling menggigit dengan lembut. Dengan background di tengah air dalam keadaan berpelukan dan di payungi langit sore yang begitu indah mereka saling mencurahkan perasaan mereka lewat ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Note : kkkkkkk~ saya tahu ini kelamaan banget dari jadwal yang seharusnya tapi apadaya., tumpukan tugas seakan melambai-lambai dengan sexy meminta untuk segera di jamah oleh tangan saya #plakkk #bahasanyaMesum. :D

Dan otak saya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yang berbau Byuntae -_- ._. ini di karenakan saya sekarang sedang suka-sukanya baca komik YAOI rate M. #SlapAgain.

Apakah harus saya slipin NC...? Implisit? Eksplisit? #plakkkkk

Yasudahlah, sekian... saya mau melanjutkan kelanjutan Angel In Devil's Pleasure.

Mohon tinggalkann jejaknya dengan Review :-)

Sign,

Afifa Han.


	7. Chapter 7

Afifa's Note : yuhuuuu~ seperti biasanya yang telat update. Hehe Gomennasai...! dosen mendadak brutal dengan tugas yang tak tanggung-tanggung. *sigh* dan terima kasihlah, minggu depan adalah minggu sunyi dan kebetulan tugas pun sudah beres sehingga aku bisa kembali lanjutin FF. Mianhae, reader-deul. :'(

Chapter khusus liburan MinSung.

_Happy Reading_

**The next day****, Morning.**

Cahaya mentari yang menyinari Cottage mewah tersebut mengusik seorang namja manis yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur nyaman tersebut. Perlahan, Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang indah dan memperlihatkan onyx kelam yang bersinar lembut, namun tak lama kemudian onyx tersebut membulat dengan lucu saat merasakan sebuah, ani, sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Dengan perlahan Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sepasang tangan yang benar-benar memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat namun lembut.

"Pagi, princess... tidurmu, nyenyak?" ujar sebuah suara sexy dari arah belakangnya yang bisa di pastikan pemilik sepasang tangan tersebut. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara namja yang membuatnya berada disini.

"Pagi... Hoamsss~.." jawabnya dengan ceria seraya menguap. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung dan setengah kesal. "kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanyanya tajam secara tiba-tiba saat sadar MinHo memanggilnya Princess.

"bukan apa-apa..." jawab MinHo dengan nada yang jahil dan setelah itu MinHo bangkit dari kasur empuk tempatnya berbaring tadi. Dengan senyum jahil yang masih terpasang di bibirnya Ia terkekeh kecil dan memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"YAK!" well, well... sepertinya seorang Kim Yesung baru sadar dengan panggilan yang di berikan MinHo kepadanya dan dengan emosi Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang dihiraukan oleh MinHo dan membuat Yesung lelah berteriak dan mengetuk pintu tersebut sehingga Ia berjalan kembali ke kasur dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal tak lupa bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut imut.

"awas saja kau, akan ku jambak rambut anehmu itu..." gerutu Yesung dengan kesal.

"silakan saja jika kau berani, sayang..." sahut MinHo dari kamar mandi dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan, membuat Yesung benar-benar berniat mereliasisasikan ucapannya untukk menjambak rambut MinHo.

Setelah berpakaian dengan simple, MinHo keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan perlahan menuju kasur dimana seonggok(?) manusia masih bergelung dengan selimut. "Hey, cepat mandi..." perintah MinHo dengan lembut mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

"aku tak mau..." jawab Yesung setelah menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan dilanjutkan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

Dengan gemas, MinHo mengacak pelan surai Yesung. "kalau begitu aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri saja..." ujar MinHo dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda.

"yak! Kau akan jalan-jalan?" teriak Yesung dengan histeris yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan jahil dari MinHo. "Yak! Tunggu, aku akan mandi. Awas saja jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan benar-benar menjambak rambutmu..." ancam Yesung seraya memberikan tatapan tajam pada MinHo sementara tubuhnya sudah bergerak dengan gesit menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras menghasilkan kekehan dari MinHo.

"dia itu, seperti anak kecil saja..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "lebih baik aku menunggunya di luar..." lanjut MinHo seraya beranjak keluar cottage dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di luar cottage-nya.

Dengan mood baik yang di milikinya Ia merencanakan keliling pulau ini dengan sedikit memberikan kejutan romantis untuk sang kekasih. Hey, bolehkan Ia memanggil Yesung sebagai kekasihnya? #smirk.

Suara langkah kaki pelan yang terdengar mendekat membuatnya menoleh dan seketika itu pula Ia merasa terpana oleh Yesung. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung memakai kemeja putih tipis milik MinHo yang jelas-jelas kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Dan kemeja tersebut hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, jika dilihat secara jeli mungkin Yesung terlihat tak memakai celana tapi sesungguhnya Ia memakai panty warna putih juga.

Dengan malu-malu, Yesung berjalan mendekat ke hadapan MinHo. "ayo, jalan-jalan..." lirihnya malu karena di perhatikan sebegitu intens oleh MinHo.

"ah.. oh,,, baiklah..." ujar MinHo gugup baru tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Dengan canggung MinHo menarik dengan lembut telapak tangan Yesung. Membuat Yesung berjalan tepat disampingnya. "kau semakin cantik, hari ini..." bisik Minho tepat di telinga kanan Yesung, yang direspon dengan pipi sedikit chubby tersebut merona dengan jelas.

Minho terus berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan Yesung yang masih disampingnya, tangan yang saling berpegangan. Sebenarnya akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan, kedua tangan Yesung memeluk lengan kiri Minho dengan erat. Juga kepala Yesung yang bersandar di bahu Minho.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Minho ambigu.

"ya, aku menyukainya... sangat..." jawab Yesung dengan ceria di sertai eyesmilenya.

"baiklah, kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita sarapan..." ajak Minho seraya memutar balik arah kaki mereka menuju cottage kembali. "aku sudah menyiapkan sedikit sarapan untuk kita..." lanjut Minho.

"kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Minho saat tak mendapati jawaban dari Yesung, diliriknya namja manis disampingnya tersebut yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan begitu imutnya. "kenapa?" tanya Minho dengan kekehan senangnya, entah mengapa melihat Yesung yang begitu mulai manja padanya membuatnya sangat senang.

"aku lelah..." jawab Yesung dengan manja dan menghentikan langkah kakinya yang membuat Minho otomatis berhenti.

"hah~ baiklah..." jawab Minho dan tanpa aba-aba dia sudah menggendong ala bridal Yesung yang memekik karena terkejut dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minho.

"yak! Turunkan aku..." berontak Yesung dengan menggoyangkan kakinya manja.

"sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukainya..." jawab Minho dengan jahil dan terus berjalan dengan Yesung di gendongannya yang akhirnya menyerah dan memilih membiarkan Minho menggendongnya, dan Yesung lakukan hanya melihat kedepan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minho yang sangat hangat dan tegap menurutnya. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempatnya berlindung.

Pemikiran itu membuat Yesung tersenyum sendiri dengan manis.

Sampai di depan cottage, Yesung membulatkan matanya saat tangga menuju masuk ke dalam telah di taburi bunga-bunga cantik yang membuat jalan. Dengan perlahan Minho menurunkan Yesung, dan Yesung pun berjalan masuk dengan mulut terbuka akan hiasan yang menghiasi cottage yang di tempatinya.

Masuk ke dalam Ia menemukan makanan yang di tata secara rapih di atas meja makan berbentuk persegi yang berada di depan kasur. Ia melihat Vegetable Sandwich makanan sarapan kesukaannya serta, Avoccado Juice yang terlihat begitu segar untuk segera di cicipi.

Dengan lembut, Minho menarik kursi di dekat Yesung dan mempersilakan Yesung dengan duduk. Setelah memastikan Yesung duduk dengan nyaman, Minho berjalan menuju piringan hitam dimeja samping kasur dan menyalakannya yang menghasilkan lantunan melodi klasik memenuhi cottage.

"ini hanya sarapan kenapa kau membuatnya sangat romantis...?" tanya Yesung setelah Minho duduk di depannya dengan pipi yang tak dapat di tutupi lagi sedang memerah.

"hanya ingin saja membuat kekasihku, merasa sepcial..." jawaban Minho yang tak membantu apapun justru semakin membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

"yak! Memangnya aku sudah setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu...?" tanya Yesung dengan kesal, sebenarnya dia malu jadi Ia menutupinya dengan nada kesal.

"setuju atau tidak, yang jelas kau sudah ada disini bersamaku. Yang artinya kau setuju untuk menjadi kekasihku..." jawab Minho dengan santai.

"ish dasar pemaksa..." desis Yesung seraya mengambil garpu dan pisau makannya dengan raut muka sebal namun tak di pungkiri jika hatinya kini berbunga. Dengan lahap Yesung melahap perlahan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"waw, easy honey... kau seperti kelaparan..." ejek Minho dengan nada jahilnya saat melihat Yesung makan dengan semangat dan hampir membuat dirinya sendiri tersedak.

"jika kau masih ingat, kemarin aku tak makan apa-apa selain roti dan setelah itu kita malah berenang di laut dan tak makan lagi. Aku benar kelaparan... jadi diamlah..." sebal Yesung yang menghentikkan sebentar acara makannya. "dan apa itu? Jangan panggil aku honey, aku bukan madu..." sebal Yesung seraya benar-benar menjauhkan piring makanannya yang masih bersisa banyak. Aksi protes sepertinya.

"ah, baiklah-baiklah. Aku salah. Ayo makan lagi, jangan marah... aku minta maaf..." sahut Minho dengan gelagapan. Hei, Ia tahu kemarin dia kelupaan dengan Yesung yang tak makan apapun. Dan jika Yesung sekarang tak mau makan karena panggilannya maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia takut Yesungnya sakit. "ayolah, sayang... aku takut kau sakit." Bujuk Minho dengan malas tak menyadari jika panggilannya tadi membuat pipi Yesung memerah kembali.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yesung melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang, membuat Minho menghela nafas lega saat tahu jika Yesung mau makan kembali.

"apakah sandwichnya enak?" tanya Minho basa-basi.

"ya, ini sangat enak..." jawab Yesung dengan ceria dan memotong agak besar sandwichnya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Minho. "buka mulutmu...?" perintah Yesung dengan lirih dan mata yang memandang entah kemana namun di turuti Minho dan senanglah Minho saat tahu maksud Yesung memintanya membuka mulut. Yesung menyuapinya dengan tingkah malu-malunya tersebut. Sangat manis. Semanis Yesungnya. Hah, Minho rasa Ia mulai gila.

Setelah sarapan yang agak telat tersebut selesai. Yesung dengan riangnya berjalan ke arah pantai, dan berjalan diatas pasir dengan kaki telanjang. Sesekali menyentuhkan kakinya pada air laut yang menghampiri, sembari bersenandung kecil.

Tak sadar jika Minho berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya, memperhatikan perbuatannya yang menurut Minho sangat menarik. Dengan perlahan Minho menghampiri Yesung lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Aku Mencintaimu..." bisik Minho dengan merdu di telinga kanan Yesung. Tak ayal ucapan itu membuat Yesung kaget dan blushing.

Terjadi hening yang sangat lama membuat Minho khawatir dan berpikir jika Yesung tak mencintainya.

"nado..." balas Yesung setelah terjadi hening yang sangat lama tersebut seraya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap hamparan pasir di sekeliling kakinya. Membuat Minho menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Yesung juga mencintainya.

"kau tahu, setelah kita pulang. Akan banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi ku mohon... percayalah padaku, dan tetaplah disampingku...!" itu perintah bukan sebuah permintaan lagi yang harus di turuti Yesung.

Dengan bingung Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, sejak mereka berangkat tepatnya di pesawat menuju kesini hingga hari ini Minho telah mengatakan hal tersebut beberapa kali. Membuatnya berpikir apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"percayalah, jika aku sangat mencintaimu..." ujar Minho lagi seraya menarik Yesung untuk menghadap padanya. Mencium bibir kissable Yesung di sertai lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Yesung terbuai dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minho.

Dengan perlahan Minho menggendong ala koala, Yesung. Berjalan perlahan menuju laut dan memadu kasih dengan Yesungnya di tengah sinar matahari yang tak begitu terik di tengah laut yang mencapai dada Minho. Melepaskan hasrat yang sudah terpendam begitu lama, membuat Yesung semakin terbuai dan dengan pasrah menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja di pelukan Minho.

**#**

Langit sore membuat Yesung membuka matanya, sadar jika kini Ia telah berada di cottage. Tepatnya di atas kasur dengan keadaan tubuh polos yang hanya di tutupi selimut. Dengan wajah memerah Yesung mengingat kembali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di laut tadi dan berlanjut di kasur ini yang sedikit berantakan.

Sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya, membuat Yesung sadar jika Minho masih ada disampingnya dalam keadaan yang sama polos. Perlahan, Yesung memperhatikan wajah damai Minho yang sedang tertidur. Seulas senyum terpasang di wajahnya, saat Ia menyadari jika Ia mencintai namja pemaksa yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu atau kau akan semakin jatuh cinta..." ujar Minho tiba-tiba tanpa membuka matanya.

"siapa yang melihatmu...?" elak Yesung seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya. "lepas! Aku ingin mandi, Lee Min Ho..." lanjut Yesung seraya menekankan nama Minho.

"kalau begitu..." jeda sesaat Minho lakukan seraya membuka matanya, "kita akan mandi bersama..." lanjut Minho dengan nada pervert dan langsung menggendong Yesung menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh sama-sama polos, membuat Yesung memekik malu karena tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos sempurna.

Dan berikutnya yang terdengar hanya desahan-desahan merdu yang berasal dari kamar mandi tersebut. Ada yang sedang sangat bergairah, eh? #author_smirk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**Oke, itu TBC~**

**A/N **: oke, ini sekadar tanda bahwa saya comeback dari hiatus. Maaf pendek, itu hanya sekedar pemanasan :D #plakkk ini beneran END loh kkkkkk~ ok, untuk yang minta ehemNCehem mungkin akan saya buatkan khusus nanti di sidestory. maaf juga jika banyak typo bertebaran, saya belum sempat mengeditnya :)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, itu sangat mensupport saya.

Silakan review lagi untuk chapter ini ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Afifa's Note : hello guys~ #NyengirGaje bagaimana liburannya? Saya sangat menikmati liburan panjangnya #plakk #DidemoReader oke saya lanjutin nih chapter BBF nya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mengingatkan saya di facebook untuk melanjutkan nih FF. Hehe :3 ini dia FF nya. Saya bingung dengan kelanjutan ni FF, saya ngga bisa bikin konflik yang terlalu pelik. :3

setelah banyak perang konflik yang terjadi dengan bathin saya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat bed scene mereka secara terpisah dan tidak bersatu dengan chapter ini. abis sudah terlanjur rate T sih dan saya berpikir tentang beberapa reader atau siders yang mungkin saja masih di bawah umur.

Oke dah ngga banyak omong, silakan di nikmati ^^

_-_Happy Reading_-_

.

.

.

"saatnya pulang... kita sudah terlalu lama disini." ujar seorang namja manis yang kita ketahui bersama adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita ini.

"aku masih ingin disini, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Jawab namja satunya.

Ya mereka adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. masih ingat dengan mereka yang dengan seenak jidatnya berlibur disaat hari masih sekolah. Ya, itu mereka berdua. Lee Minho dan Kim Yesung.

Lalu? Apa yang mereka ributkan? Simple, Yesung merasa ingin pulang. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama bolos sekolah, dan Minho malah seenak jidatnya ingin disini untuk beberapa hari lagi.

"ayolah..." Minho memohon lagi pada Yesung. Sebenarnya dia memohon bukan untuk segera pulang, tapi untuk berlibur beberapa hari lagi disini.

"anni. Pokoknya, kita harus pulang hari ini. ya...?" jawab Yesung, meminta pada Minho dengan menggunakan aegyo charmnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak aegyo charm seorang Kim Yesung. Tidak ada, bahkan Minho sekalipun.

Dengan helaan napas pasrah, akhirnya Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan enggan.

"baiklah, kita pulang hari ini." jawab Minho dengan enggan.

Dengan memberikan eyesmile terbaiknya, Yesung berjalan mendekat menuju Minho dan berjinjit saat berdiri tepat di hadapan Minho.

_Chu~_

Meskipun hanya sekedar menempel dan cuman sebentar, ciuman itu membuat Minho tersenyum. Tersenyum layaknya idiot. Hah, rasanya senang sekali.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan pasangan satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul.**

"apa kau tahu kemana Minho pergi?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan pakaian dan tatanan rambut yang begitu berkelas pada namja yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya.

"tuan muda pergi berlibur ke pulau, nyonya..." jawab sang sekertaris.

"berlibur?" tanya sang nyonya dengan heran. "dengan teman-temannya...?" lanjutnya lagi.

"tidak, nyonya. kali ini tuan muda pergi sendiri..." jawab sang sekertaris.

"bahkan tidak mengajak Ryeowookie...?" tanyanya lagi seraya menanyakan calon menantunya.

"iye, nyonya..." jawab sang sekertaris lagi.

"suruh dia pulang..." perintah sang nyonya.

"baik..." apalagi yang bisa dilakukan sang sekertaris selain menuruti perintah nyonyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Island**

"Minho-ya... dimana seragamku?" tanya seorang namja manis, kepada namja yang masih tiduran di tengah kasur.

"untuk apa...?" jawab Minho seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran.

"kau bilang untuk apa? tentu saja, untuk ku bawa dan akan ku pakai untuk sekolah..." jawab Yesung dengan cemberut.

"tapi seragamnya sudah ku buang, chagiya~" melas Minho.

"kau!" jerit Yesung tak percaya, lalu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya Yesung harus belajar menahan emosi mulai sekarang.

"tenang baby, kita bisa membeli seragam baru..." sahut Minho seraya cengengesan. Tanpa tahu jika Yesung sedang menahan emosinya untuk memarahi seorang Lee Minho.

Pelan Yesung mencoba untuk menormalkan emosinya. Dia sedang tak stabil, Yesung tahu itu. Ide untuk pulang saat ini sebenarnya membuat Ia khawatir setengah mati. Firasatnya mengatakan jika suatu hal yang besar akan terjadi, tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu untuk pulang sudah tiba. Sebuah helikopter dengan lambang Shinwa berwarna emas tercetak dengan rapi di helikopter tersebut untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara dan melakukan perjalanan menuju seoul.

"Kenapa harus naik heli...?" tanya Yesung dengan heran kearah Minho, saat melihat sebuah helikopter siap terbang.

"Supaya cepat sampai ke bandara, sayang..." jawab Minho seraya membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"bukankah saat kita kemari naik mobil...?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"dan kenapa kau begitu cerewet..." jeda Minho, "apa mungkin kau masih ingin berduaan denganku disini, eoh?" sela Minho lagi saat melihat Yesung akan protes.

"terserah..." jawab Yesung menggidikkan bahunya dan berjalan memasuki helikopter.

Minho mengikuti Yesung berjalan memasuki helikopter. Sebenarnya, helikopter yang Ia pakai saat ini adalah karena suruhan ibunya yang memintanya agar cepat pulang. Dengan senyum getir Ia memandang sendu punggung Yesung di depannya. "Apa kita bisa...?" lirihnya yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Setelah beberapa saat, Minho segera masuk ke dalam helikopter dan duduk di sebelah Yesung. Tanpa di minta oleh Yesung sekalipun, Minho memasangkan seatbelt Yesung. "Kau ingat bukan..." Jeda, "Apa yang ku katakan saat kita berangkat kesini." lanjut Minho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari seatbelt.

"hm..." jawab Yesung, "Jangan katakan apapun, aku merasakan firasat buruk..." lanjut Yesung seraya menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang kini di genggam oleh Minho.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ku mohon jangan meragukanku..." ucap Minho lagi, "dan tunggulah aku," lanjut Minho dengan nada memohon.

"aku tak ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi, apa yang akan meragukanku, dan kenapa aku harus menunggumu..." jeda Yesung, "namun kurasa, aku memang akan melakukannya, aku akan menunggumu tak peduli berapa lama itu, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu tak peduli seberapa besar kebohongan yang mereka bicarakan... apa kau senang?" tanya Yesung dengan senyuman.

"ya, aku sangat senang, Lee Yesung..." jawab Minho dengan kekehan yang menghias di bibirnya.

Selanjutnya, perjalanan mereka di isi keheningan, namun sesekali Minho akan bertanya saat Yesung bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Mungkin saja dia kurang nyaman, atau membutuhkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 1 jam tersebut berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di Seoul.

"ayo masuk..." kata Minho seraya membuka pintu mobil penumpang untuk Yesung. Namun Yesung hanya merespon dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku yakin Kimbum pasti marah-marah..." jawab Minho dengan nada malas.

"ah!" Jerit Yesung saat teringat sesuatu, "kau memang harus bertanggung jawab, aku pasti di marahi Bummie Hyung..." lanjut Yesung tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Minho hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan lelah, _'apa aku bisa meninggalkannya sendirian disini, dia begitu polos' _inner Minho dan mengusak wajahnya frustasi. Setelahnya, Minho segera masuk ke mobil lewat pintu sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Hyungie, soal kepergian kita ke pulau, hm?" Tanya Yesung langsung saat Minho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah.

"Rahasia. Itu obrolan antara lelaki..." Jawab Minho dengan Jahil seraya menggoda Yesungnya.

"Ya! kau pikir aku bukan lelaki?" Gerutu Yesung dengan menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja kau lelaki..." Jeda Minho, "Lelaki manisku..." sambungnya dengan gombalan tak bermutu yang harus sedikit di akui Yesung-hanya sedikit, ingat itu-terdengar manis.

"Kau, si tukang gombal murahan..." Sahut Yesung dengan malas.

"He he, kau mencintai si tukang gombal murahan ini..." Jawab Minho dengan cengengesan.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Yesung lebih tepatnya rumah Kimbum di isi dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Jangan pernah lelah mencintaiku..." kata Minho saat tak ada lagi bahan obrolan, meski hanya sekedar mengisi keheningan namun Minho serius dengan ucapannya. Ia ingin Yesung benar-benar takkan pernah lelah dalam mencintainya.

"sejak keberangkatan kita menuju pulau, ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan..." jawab Yesung tak sesuai dengan ucapan Minho. "namun aku sudah tahu, meski aku terus menanyakannya maka kau pun semakin tak ingin menjawabnya... Aku betul bukan?" tanya Yesung.

"kau benar, semakin kau memaksa untuk bertanya maka semakin tak ingin pula aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu..." jawab Minho seraya mengecup punggung tangan Yesung yang berada dalam genggamannya. "hanya saja..." Minho menatap intens kedua mata Yesung yang memandangnya, "kau harus terus percaya padaku dan jangan pernah lelah mencintaiku..." satu kecupan di terima Yesung di keningnya. "karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Yesung." Kecupan lain, kali ini tepat di bibir.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, yang Yesung tahu tanpa sadar Ia sudah menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan semua ucapan Minho dan membuat Ia menerima kecupan lain disertai lumatan manis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda sudah sampai di kediaman tuan muda kim, tuan muda." Ujar sang sopir yang eksistensinya hampir dilupakan oleh Minho dan Yesung. Setelah mengatakan tersebut, si sopir langsung keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Minho namun kalah cepat karena Minho sudah keluar dan sedang membukakan sisi pintu mobil yang lainnya, untuk Yesung keluar.

"aku tak ingin diperlakukan seperti wanita, Lee Minho." Ketus Yesung saat Ia keluar dari mobil dengan Minho yang membukakan pintunya.

"oh, ayolah... masa kita masih harus bertengkar dengan hal sepele seperti ini, saat beberapa menit yang lalu kita baru saja saling berlovey dovey, sayang..." keluh Minho dengan malas.

Saat mereka akan bertengkar lagi,

"Kim Yesung...! Masuk sekarang...!" Teriak sebuah suara dengan nyaring. "dan kau Tuan Muda yang Terhormat, Lee Minho. Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi." Ujarnya dengan dingin, tangannya dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung dan tanpa aba-aba menariknya ke dalam rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kimbum.

"Bum-ah, dengarkan aku dulu..." ujar Minho menahan tangan Yesung yang lain.

"aku tak peduli denganmun, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi..." jawab Kimbum dan segera melepaskan pegangan tangan Minho pada Yesung, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Minho yang memandang Yesung dengan tatapan memohon. Yesung pun tak bisa mengatakan apapun, Kimbum sangat mengerikan jika Ia marah, asal kalian tahu. Ia hanya menatap balas menatap Minho dengan tatapan yang menenangkan. Seolah menyiratkan _'tenang saja Minho-ya, aku akan menanganinya dengan baik'_.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC Dulu dunksss yahh :D**

Oke. Selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya yang akan di publish minggu depan. Jika sempat :D #plakkk


End file.
